Will we ever be Safe and Sound?
by Smitha
Summary: Mockingjay postfic. Katniss and Peeta have three children: Jasmine, Ethan, and Lila. When two kids meet Jasmine and Ethan and become friends with them... what happens? They fall in love, of course! But, of course the drama follows... Who is the kids' parents and who's behind the war that's starting to rise? Trust me, the story is much better than the summary xD
1. Chapter 1

The brunette with closed her locker and made her way to the music room. It was after-school and everyone was either home or at after-school activites. The hallways were deserted. Her music teacher let her use the music room to sing. She knew how to play every instrument that existed. She felt a deep connection when she played music. She loved it.. When she reached the music room, she went over to the piano and played.

**Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

_"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_  
_The silence isn't so bad_  
_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_  
_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist deep in thought because when_  
_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_  
_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_  
_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear:_  
_Oh darling I wish you were here"_

She had done lots of research at the library to uncover music from before the Dark Days- actually even before Panem. She loved old music more than the new ones, it had more meaning to it.

The door opened, "Was that you singing?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" she asked harshly. The boy who had opened the door was the school's most popular guy. He had done nothing to her, but she still hated him. Well, she hated everyone. He was the boyfriend of her enemy, Ivy. (a/n: Ivy is a very important character, don't forget her.)

He walked towards her. "That was really good."

"Um… thanks I guess," she mumbled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Wow… I'm in almost _all _of your classes and you don't know my name," she answered.

"Hey, I only moved here a month ago. Well, do you know _my_ name?" he asked.

"Well, no. But I don't memorize people's names. I could care less. I don't even memorize my _teacher's_ names," she answered.

He grinned, "My name's Finnick."

"Finnick? Like the-," she began.

"Yeah, the soldier and the victor. I was named after him," he answered. They learned about the Dark Days, the Hunger Games, and the rebellion in history class. Every single detail. About Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale, Madge, Finnick, Rue, etc.

"Oh," she said

"And… your name?" he asked.

"Jasmine," I answered.

"Cool. I heard that song before. You like old songs?" Finnick asked.

"Uhh.. yeah," Jasmine answered.

"Me too," he said.

"Really?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yup. Wait, tell me if you know this song," he said.

**Secrets by OneRepublic**

"_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Jasmine sang the next verse.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

They sang the chorus together.

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, __all my secrets away"_

Finnick took his cell phone out _**(a/n: I know in the story it says only the victors had phones, but this is the future, so phones are more common)**_ and played the recording. He recorded them singing together. They listened to them singing.

Finnick smiled as the recording finished, "We sing really good together."

"Yeah," Jasmine admitted.

"You come here everyday?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do," she answered.

"Great, see you tomorrow, then," he said getting up to leave.

"What? Who said you're allowed to come here tomorrow?" she asked harshly.

"Can I come here tomorrow?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

His face brightened up, "Can I come here every day, then?" he asked.

She thought about it. He wasn't bad company. And he _was_ the closest to a friend she had in years. "Sure, I guess. It's not my music room, anyway," she answered.

"'Kay, see you tomorrow," he said and walked out the door.

After he left, Jasmine checked the time. It was 5. She was getting late. She usually only stayed at the school for an hour- an hour and a half max. (School ends at 3.) She picked up her belongings and rushed out the school.

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

I went to the woods and dropped my schoolbag on the floor. I retrieved my mom's old hunting bow and arrows and headed off to hunt. Mom taught me to hunt when I was younger. I'm really good actually. I take the meat and Mom uses it for dinner. I don't really talk to her, actually I don't talk to anyone in my family. Only one-syllable words and a few phrases.

I spot a deer and I shoot it. Unfortunately it spotted me and started running, so the arrow hit its leg. It desperately tried to limp away from me. I got ready to shoot, when thee deer suddenly fell sideways, revealing an arrow on the left side of its body. I didn't shoot that. Who did? Someone stepped out from behind a tree.

"Finnick?" I asked.

"Hey, Jasmine," he said.

"What're you doing here?" I spat. This is my place. I hate it when I find other people here.

"What are _you_ doing here? I come here every day," he replied.

"What?_ I_ come here every day, how come I never saw you?" I asked.

He shrugged. I turned away looking for some game. I saw some birds flying in the air. I shot some of it down. I noticed that Finnick had, too.

"You're really good. Have anything else to show me that you're an expert at?" he grinned.

"You're really good, too. And no, I'm not very much talented."

He smiled. "Who taught you?"

"My mom."

"My dad taught me. Say, did you get your voice from your mom, too?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?" he asked.

My face darkened and I looked away. "You wouldn't believe me," I mumbled. I sat against the tree and picked my arrows out of the birds.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's daughter. Do you believe me? No, you don't. They're said to only have a son and a daughter who's in elementary school. I'm in high-school. You're free to believe if I'm lying," I said bitterly.

"Who said that to you?" he asked.

"Everyone in the school. Ivy got them believing that. So now my little brother gets all the popularity and I'm just a liar for saying that I'm they're daughter," I sigh.

He made a face. "But they have three children."

"The whole district 12 believes I'm not their daughter. I'm just an outcast."

"But… you look like Katniss. How could people not believe-," he started.

"My eyes are a different color. Katniss's eyes are grey. Mine is olive green. That's enough proof for them," I said.

"Well, I believe you," he said.

I look up at him.

"Don't your parents do anything about it?" he asked.

"I told them not to. They tried and I stopped talking to them. Besides, I don't want to be known as their daughter, anyway. I'm perfectly fine like this."

"Well, then let's go wash the game out," he said extending a hand. I ignored the hand and got up on my own.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up on my own, thank you very much," I said. He just smiled.

* * *

**_The credits for "_Vanilla Twilight"_ goes to Owl City and the credit for "_Secrets"_ goes to OneRepulic. Absolutely love those songs. I'm simply just advertising these songs because they're amazing! Listen to these songs they are absolutely the best songs ever! 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_That same day, a little bit earlier…_

**Rose's POV** (new character)

I walked into the main office. Today was my first day of school here in District 12. My older brother started a month ago, but I just came here. The people at the main office told me the directions to my first class and left me to it on my own.

It's a fairly large building, so of course I got lost. But it's homeroom, so I have time to get to my first class. I heard the bell ring and teenagers come streaming out. _Uh oh._ I got lost in the wrong place. These people are about half a foot taller than me. Like my brother's height. They're a year older than me.

"Hey, never saw you here before. You new?" a fairly fat kid and a few others came towards me. I instantly hated this kid. If he was this fat, then his family had enough to eat, meaning he got through life the easy way. I was one of the poor. We were always hungry. I know so many others in District 12 are, too.

"Well, yeah," I grumbled.

"Well, no duh, you're lost," he scoffed. I frowned.

He pushed me against some lockers. Hard. He went towards me. I put my hands in front of my face. He grabbed both my wrists and flung me towards the other side of the hallway. I flew across the hallway and crashed against a wall. _(a/n: Ouch.)_ I fell to the ground. A nice big audience was forming around us. Everyone laughed at my pain.

"Bet you don't have much to eat, you skinny girl," he said roughly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days. Are you starving?" he snickered. I don't take child hunger as something funny.

"No, I'm not starving. In fact, I had a nice breakfast today. How about you, you filthy pig-,"

He punched me in the stomach causing me to cough up some blood. "I'm not a pig! I just have plenty to eat, unlike you and all the other poor people. I bet your _daddy _has to hunt animals to get food, instead of simply just buying it at a store. Like those idiots from the rebellion. What's their names, oh yeah, _Katniss_ and _Gale,"_ he teased.

My eyes flashed with anger. "You idiot! You bastard! You filthy son of a-,"

"That's enough, _Bruce_ (a/n: I have absolutely no idea where I got that name from)," Finnick said. Oh my god. Thank god he's here. "You, too, Rose. You shouldn't be cursing like that," he said turning to me. I never cursed in front of my brother. Whoops.

"_Rose? That's your name?" _Bruce asked. He doubled over with laughter. "You know this girl, Finnick?" he asked in between breaths.

"No, no I don't," he answered. Oh, so now it's a crime to know me. God, I'm his little sister. Can someone tell him that?

"Then how do you know her name?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I'm the class president. I take it upon my responsibilities to at least find out the new girl's name," Finnick answered. Oh, he's so going to get it at home.

"Come on Rose, let me show you to your class," my brother said. He grabbed me by the arm. Once we were away from the juniors, I slapped him across the face. He slapped me back, hesitated, and slapped me again.

"What the-," I started.

"Don't you dare curse ever again," he interrupted.

"Oh, so now, you be brotherly," I rolled me eyes and crossed my arms. He smirked.

"Yup," he said happily. "Anyway, you ok? What were you doing? Getting in fights like that?" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"He started it."

"And why didn't you end it?"

"He was insulting my pride," I answered.

"The first time I see you in a _month_ and you're getting yourself beat up."

"Hey, you ok?" someone asked from behind us. He had black hair and beautiful grey eyes. This is how most people in district 12 looks, but he looks different, somehow. He looked _cute._ I smiled to myself. I saw my brother roll his eyes.

"Nuh uh, you're not going _there_, little sis," he said.

"You don't control me," I shot at him. I turned to the other boy. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You a sophomore?" my brother asked him. The boy nodded his head. "Show her to her class, will you?" he nodded his head once more and my brother left.

"Who is that?" he asked me.

"The class president, apparently, that's all."

"Well, actually that's for _his_ grade. And you're such a liar. He called you your little sister."

"He sure acted like I was back there," I said.

He laughed. "Yeah. I was watching. You sure stood up for yourself. By the way, are you sure you're ok? You were coughing up blood back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"If you say so. So, what's your name?"

I hesitated, "Rose. And you?"

He smiled, "Ethan _Mellark_."

I gaped at him. "Omigosh! I can't believe I didn't recognize you, that's so cool!"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you have your schedule?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him my schedule. He told me we had all the same classes except math. We had two different teachers for that class. He walked me to my first class.

* * *

After a whole morning full of insults and rude comments directed at me, I was really down. There were a lot of bullies here and I hadn't made any friends except maybe for Ethan. But he didn't talk to me in my classes, so…

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at the back where no one was. I watched as Ethan made his way to an especially crowded table. He was really popular. I kept watching him.

"Don't stare, skinny, it'll make it obvious. Not that he'd ever like you," a voice snickered. _Bruce._ Why is he in my lunch period?

"What do you want, pig?" I asked gruffly. Great, what a great relationship we have, we already gave each other nicknames.

He ignored my comment and grabbed my lunch. "What do you have for lunch, skinny?" he asked. He looked inside my bag and licked his lips. He got up. "Thanks, skinny!" And with that he walked away. Damn, now I don't have lunch.

So I just sat there watching everyone else in the cafeteria eat. A brunette with olive green eyes, who was sitting alone at a table stood up and started to walk towards me.

She gave a warm smile, "I feel bad for you. You got stuck in a lunch period with mostly juniors. You're a sophomore right?"

"Mmhmm," I said. She dropped a bag and left. I opened the bag. It had food in it. "Hey, aren't you hungry?" I asked. She turned her head and shook it and made her way back to her table. "Thanks!" I said to her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty okay, but when I got home everything went wrong. Finnick got home really late, so I went for a walk to look for a job. We didn't have much money and our food comes from my brother's hunting.

Apparently, when I went to the square, no one was offering any jobs and I walked away disappointed. I decided to kill time by walking by the Victor's Village. I watched as a little girl about 5 or 6 years old run outside one of the houses. Her blonde hair looked almost golden as she ran. A man about in his mid-thirties came out the door.

"Lila, come back here!" he screamed angrily.

"No daddy! I wanna play outside!" she giggled.

"Not right now! We have to get ready for the party!" he said. She kept running. She started climbing a tree that was near the house.

"Come and get me!" she said playfully.

"Come down right now! We don't have time for this," he said. He took a deep breath. "Please Lila? The mayor's holding a party and we don't want to be late," he said sweetly. She was _really _high in the tree now.

She thought for a moment, "Okay, daddy. I'll be there in a moment," she said cutely. By now, I had walked past her house and was getting closer to the tree she was in and the road was heading back to the square. I watched her as she tried to climb down from the tree. She looked panicked because she had dress shoes on. She lost her balanced and fell- about 50 ft. from the ground. She landed violently on the dirt floor. I ran towards her, panic stricken. She was holding on to her ankle and crying uncontrollably. I picked her up and walked back to her father, who was running towards us. I handed her to him.

"Do you need help healing her? I kinda have experience in healing," I informed.

"Well, I was going to give her to her mother, but seeing as her mom's in the shower and I know next to nothing in healing injuries, I guess you can try to help," he said. I smiled at him and he led me inside.

I had Lila lying down on a table and went to the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She had a lot! And she had a pretty bad bruise on her elbow and knee. I cleaned out the blood in all the cuts, which took awhile since there were so many, and put some ointment which her father had given me. Then I wet to the bruises on her knee. Her dad gave me a box full of first-aid equipment and I used it to heal the bruises. As soon as I finished that, I checked her ankle.

"… Her ankle's broken," I stated. I hated to break it to him, but I had to. "I don't know what to do about broken ankles," I stated.

"Neither does my wife," he said. "I'll have to take her to a hospital."

"Wait, lemme see what I can do about it," I said to him. I began to concentrate hard on fixing up her ankle. In the end, I managed to ease the pain and bandage her foot. It was the best I could do and at least she could walk on it.

"Wow, you're like a natural healer," a woman said at the door.

"Whoa, how long were you watching?" I asked her.

"I was here for a pretty long time. I'm surprised you didn't notice me," she laughed. Lila's dad walked over to the woman, put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I don't think we could go to the party," he stated.

"I know. I already called the mayor," she informed. She walked over to me and shook my hand. "My name's Katniss and he's Peeta," she said gesturing to Lila's father. I gawked at her. It was them!

Right then Ethan walked into the room. "Hey, aren't we going to- Hey, you're that girl from school today," he said noticing me.

"I have a name, you know," I said smiling.

"Oh right, what was it again?" he asked.

"Rose," I said.

"Oh, _yeah,_" he said obviously remembering.

"Hey, Rose, I run an apothecary here. Do you want to help? You're actually pretty good," Katniss said.

"Well… I'm not that good," I said sheepishly. "But I was looking for a job…"

"Yeah, I'll pay you," she said.

"Well… okay," I said.

And so that's how I got a job from Katniss Mellark.

* * *

When I got home, Finn was already waiting for me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I got a job at an apothecary shop. Where were you all this time?" I asked.

"Hunting," he said. "Let's call dad," he said. Our dad's in District 2. He told us to come and live here and that he'll come later on, but we don't believe him.

"Hi dad," Finn says when he picks up.

"Hi," he says in a monotone voice. Finn has put it on speaker so I could listen.

I plop down on the sofa next to Finn, "When are you coming to District 12, dad?" I ask in a teasing voice since I know he's never going to come. He was born here, but he didn't come for a little less than 20 years.

"Next month," he said his voice dead calm. He didn't hesitate or say it unsurely. He's serious, so I _know_ that he will come next month. _Uh oh._ This is not going to turn out okay. I look at Finnick and it shows clear on his face that this is not a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

A blonde haired girl with ice-like blue eyes was sitting in her backyard staring at the trees in her backyard. She was waiting for a very important call which was supposed to have come hours ago. She watched all the colors of the sunset- yellow, orange, pink, and green. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. She jumped at the suddenness of the call in the silence of the evening.

"Hello, Is," a man's voice.

"So, any progress?" she asked urgently.

"Yes, we have gathered _complete_ support of the Capitol," the man said. "We have also gathered many supporters in Districts 1, 2, and 4."

"Good," she said with an evil smile.

"The time is coming," he said. "Be prepared."

"Okay, I will. How's the kidnapping coming?" she asked.

"We've got many people with us, especially from District 13," he reported.

"Thank you for the report," she said. "Please tell me if anything happens."

"Will do Madame," he said.

"Thank you. Good-bye," she said.

"Bye, Is," he replied.

**Katniss's POV**

"How's your ankle, Lila?" I asked my youngest daughter.

"Fine," she replied.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked.

"Nah, I gotta finish my homework," she replied. "Emily dropped it off for me," she said.

"Okay, I'll come and check on you later," I told her.

"'Kay, mommy!" she said cheerfully. I smiled at her and walked into the living room where Peeta was sitting on the couch painting.

"Came home from the bakery early?" I asked him. I sat down next to him and his arm immediately wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, I asked my employees to take care of it for me," he answered. I laid my head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"Something's going on. There's been a lot of kidnappings lately."

"Where?" I asked.

"In all of the districts," he answered and bit his lip. "Especially in District 13 and… the 'Career' districts."

"What do you mean the Career districts?" I asked.

"The districts that would always form a career pack in the hunger games," he said. I winced. I don't like talking abut the hunger games. It brings back a lot of memories.

"So what?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just… suspicious," he answered.

"Nothing's going on, Peeta," I answered.

"They're not taking children or teenagers, though," he said.

"That's good, then," I said.

"No, it's not," he urged. "Someone's also been brainwashing adults. They don't remember anything and they're acting weird. It was on the news, Katniss."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's not good," he answered. He stopped painting and hugged me. "But, nothing bad's happening in District 11 or 12," he reported.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Again, I don't know," he answered. "We have to keep an eye out for the news." He hesitated. "Plutarch called."

"What? Why?" I asked alarmed.

"He said keep an eye out and make sure that our kids don't leave our view. Something could happen. That's all he said."

"Oh, Peeta," I buried my face in his shirt. "Why?"

"Katniss."

"What?" I asked.

"President Snow's granddaughter's alive. The one that went into the final hunger games was a fake. She's alive, somewhere," he said. I widened my eyes.

"No…" I whispered. "What's going to happen?"

"She's hunting for us. She wants to kill us and our children, Gale's family, Plutarch, your mom, Johanna, Annie, and the other top soldiers, you know our team from District 13," he answered.

"This is not good…" I answered.

"I'm afraid not," he answered.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, it was pretty short. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for anyone who favorited, reviewed, or subscribed. Love ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Just so you know, this is 2 ½ weeks after the other chapters.**_

**Lila's POV**

It's been a little bit more than two weeks since my ankle broke. It took a while for it to stop hurting because the hospital equipment here in District 12 is not as great as the ones in the Capitol. Well, either way, my ankle's better and I have been going back to school.

I was walking home from school exhausted of doing work all day long. Well, that's what everyone's like when they home from school. I walked into my house to find my brother, Ethan, and his new friend, Rose, "doing homework" together. Ha, they were doing anything else but homework. But, she's been coming over to our house ever since the day I fell from the tree. She helps my mother with patients and when there were no patients she went and hung out with Ethan. My sister, Jasmine, on the other hand goes to hunt a lot now. She said she found a friend who's just as good in hunting as she is.

"Hi, Ethan! Hi, Rose!" I said in a cheerful voice while taking off my shoes and sweater.

"Hey," Ethan mumbled.

"Hi Lila! How was school?" she asked.

"Great!" I answered. She smiled at me and went back to doing whatever she was doing. I walked over to my room upstairs. I had no homework so I wondered what I would do for the day. That's when I realized I haven't climbed trees for three weeks! I loved to climb trees. I feel like I'm in another world. I could even jump from tree to tree like Rue did in the Hunger Games. Actually, I learned it from her. It took practice to jump from tree to tree, but now I'm an expert at it. The only reason I fell from the tree that day was because I was wearing heels. I could do much better with sneakers.

I changed my clothes and slipped on some sneakers. Then, I wrote a note saying that I've gone out to explore and to don't worry I'll be back soon. I do this every time I go out. I took the paper and left it on my bed. Then, I grabbed my bag that I always go traveling with. I grabbed a map that I always kept and then, I opened the window and crawled onto the roof. I took out the map and unfolded it slowly as to not rip it. I drew a map of the whole country of Panem. It took a lot of trips to the library and lots of exploring but I got as much as I could on the map. And I could easily extend it, too, if I needed to. I just glued another piece of paper to the edge. It's not really neat, but I'll make a revised copy later.

I frowned. It never dawned on me that I only have the map north,south, and west of District 12. Not east. There are districts north and west and south of District 12. To the near south are a lot of woods. I haven't traveled that far east though. But I need to see east of District 12. Time to go exploring. I grabbed on the nearest tree to the roof and climbed. Once, I got high enough that no one could see me, but I could see if there was any danger I jumped from tree to tree in the direction east of District 12. I checked my watch. I had a little less than five hours to get home in time for dinner and not get anyone worried about my whereabouts.

I went for hours and it started to get dark. It was getting late and I would never make it back for dinner in time. Not knowing what to do I just sat on a branch and stared at the sunset in the direction of District 12. Even if I started to go home now, I wouldn't make it in time and I can't see in the dark. When the sun finally set, I leaned against the trunk of the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

"Alo?" someone said with caution. I lifted my head and tried to register where I was. Oh, right, now I remember. The sky was a little lighter, so I knew that dawn was almost here. I looked down. There was a little girl with a torch lit with fire. "Ahlan," she said with a smile. "Esh esmek?" she asked. Huh? Her face faltered then she smiled again. "I asked what your name was," she explained in English.

"Oh, um, my name is Lila," I answered. "What language were you speaking in?" I asked curiously.

"Arabic," she answered.

"Never heard of it," I giggled. I climbed down the tree and jumped down on the ground next to her. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Ameena," she answered. "You?"

"Lila," I said. I looked at her. She looked about my age. Her hair was shiny black and she wore hair out, except for two tiny ponytails on both sides of her head. Her eyes were a dark brown and she looked like she had just taken a bath. Her clothes were somewhat clean. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and white shorts that were knee-length. "So, you're, um, Arabic?" I asked unsurely.

"Only just a little bit," she said. "Everyone in our city is different. They come from all different places. We learn many different languages in school. That's where I learned to speak Arabic," she explained. "Why are you here? Are you lost?" she asked.

"Um, no just exploring. I've never really explored this far east of my district, so here I am," I explained. "What district are you in? I've never known of a district east of mine. In fact, there _is_ no district around here. I know where all of the districts are," I said frowning.

"Districts? Oh, you mean in Panem, right?" she said as if she hit a realization.

"Yeah, I mean Panem. Where else would I be talking about?" I asked annoyed. Then it hit me. "You're not from Panem."

"Nope."

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll explain while we're walking to my home. You need a place to rest right?" she asked.

"Well… yeah," I admitted.

"Okay, come on," she said urging me in one direction. We walked in silence for a while. I checked my compass.

"We're walking a little bit southeast of my district," I said frowning.

"Yeah, only a little bit," she explained. "Wait, what district are you from?" she asked.

"Twelve. And you talk about this like you know about the districts. I thought you weren't from Panem?" I said confused.

"I'm not. I just know a lot about it. I'm not the only one who loves exploring," she says with a smile. "Besides, I know a lot about it because I know people who study your country."

"If you know about Panem, why don't we know about you?" I asked.

"We keep ourselves hidden. The last thing we need is a war with your country," she said hastily.

"Hasn't there been anyone who found you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone from my city is somewhat from your country. We find many people from Panem and take them to our city and they get to live there instead."

"Was there any people who didn't want to stay at your city?" I asked.

"Well, a few. They aren't allowed to go back. We can't risk anyone from Panem knowing we exist," she said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Then, I can't go with you. You're going to make me stay there aren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well- I don't know. I mean I found you. The people there aren't going to let you go back to Panem," she said looking at the floor.

"What if I swear not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Well, who knows you might break that," she said.

"But, seriously you should see our city. It's more amazing than any place you ever saw in Panem," she said triumphantly.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's an exact replica of New York City. The people who found the place a little less than 100 years ago were here_ before_ the big "end of the world" thing, so they knew how New York City looked like," she explained.

"Whoa, back up. I have no idea what you just said."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What's New York City? And what end of the world thing?" I asked confused. Her eyes widened.

"You mean you people in Panem don't know about how you guys even came to be?" she asked.

"Uh, no?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at me. She looked at me with utter disbelief. "So, you wanna tell me or are you just gonna stare at me like that?" I asked smiling.

"Well, there was this huge catastrophe that destroyed a lot of countries and- well, Granny can tell you the story," she said.

"Granny? You mean your grandma?" I asked.

"No, she's not _my_ grandma. Everyone just calls her that. She's the only person we know of who was there before Panem. She's 106 years old," she explained. "Everyone listens to her stories of the place she used to live in. It was called the United States of America. I _have to _take you to see her."

"Cool," I said.

We walked in silence for a long time after that.

"We're almost there," Lila announced happily after a long time of walking. There was a thick wall of leaves in front of us. She stepped past the deep foliage and disappeared. I followed her through it. On the other side of the thick greenery was a beautiful beach. There was sand and sparkling blue water. The sun was way up overhead, revealing that it was somewhere in the afternoon. I racked my brain to see what this place was called. _The ocean._ The word is almost foreign to me. I've never seen the ocean. Only lakes and rivers.

"This is the Atlantic Ocean. That's what they always called it," Ameena said. "It's fun playing in it. Why don't you clean up, while I try to find a boat? I always hide the boat, so…"

"Okay," I said. I walked towards the water and took off all my clothes. Hey, no one was there. Then I went inside the water. Whoa, it was like _so_ cold. But it was so amazing. It's different than swimming in lakes and rivers. Of course, this was salt water. But it feels more open, more amazing. I swam for awhile while Ameena got the boat ready. It was a canoe.

"Is that the only one you have?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"No, there are a lot hidden all over the place. It's camouflaged with leaves and dirt and stuff. We keep a lot just for emergencies."

"Cool," I said. I got out of the water and put on my clothes. I was still wet, but it didn't matter. Ameena and I got into the canoe and started rowing. She would tell me a direction if we were going off course.

After what felt like forever I asked Ameena, "Are we there, yet?"

"Almost," she said smiling.

"What time is it," I asked groaning.

"Oh, don't be such a whiner," she said. "It's about 3 o' clock."

I groaned. This was taking forever. "See? We're here," Ameena announced gently. I lifted my head up. There was land about a mile away. "It's an island. While every other place on the coast was flooded in North America, this place wasn't. It's a sanctuary for us and many of your people from Panem. It's probably the only high-elevation area along the east coast," she explained. We rowed faster to the island. We docked on the far side of a beach where there was plenty of tropical trees. Ameena sure didn't want to be seen.

"Do your parents know you go exploring?" I accused.

Her face darkened. "No. I usually sneak out. One day when I went exploring, my parents found out and forbid me to. Of course I didn't listen to them. I'm a really curious girl, so I love to go exploring. It's great. There are so many places in this world that we still haven't discovered. There's got to be. It can't be just Panem and us, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "We should do that one day. Sail off and leave our family. Explore the rest of the world."

"Let's make a pact. When we both get older, let's do that," she proposed.

"Deal," I promised. "I guess I'll have to go on another long boat ride with you again, then."

She laughed. I realized that this girl is probably better to hang out with than all of my friends back home combined. Well, of course I've only spent a little more than ten hours with her. But, her life is really interesting. And she knows a lot more than me.

"Come, this way," she said breaking my thoughts. I followed her down a road. She led me to a huge city. There were so many buildings and they were all sky high. "I live on the outside of the city. I'm not that rich," she explained, her face showing embarrassment.

"Okay, let's see your home," I said.

"Tell me a story," she said urgently.

"What? Huh?" I asked in bewilderment.

"My parents can't know that I was exploring. I need a made-up story," she explained.

"Just tell them I showed up at the beach," I said.

"Okay, whatever," she said. She led me down another road and pretty soon we were at a nice two-story house. She opened the front door and walked in. "Heeeeey, mom! I'm home from school!" she screamed. I raised an eyebrow. Liar, much? She smiled a fake innocent smile. An older boy came into the room. He made a disgusted face at her.

"You didn't come from school. Look at you. Looks like you just came back from wrestling a cow," he said. Ameena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sad to say, that monster over there is my brother," Ameena said to me.

"Hey, who's that?" her older brother asked.

"She's from Panem. Found her at the beach," she said.

"Sure you did," he said. "What's your name, little girl?" he asked me.

I grimaced. "Little girl? I'm not little, stupid!"

"Guess my sister made another annoying friend," he said walking away. "So, what else is new?"

Ameena rolled her eyes. I went over to him and slapped him. _**(A/n: LOL.)**_ Hey, it's not every day I get called annoying. In fact, I never did. He deserved it.

"Hey, what was that for?" he yelled alarmed. Ameena doubled over laughing.

"That's what you get for calling me annoying and a little girl," I said matter-of-factly. Right then, two older people walked into the room.

"What happened here?" the women asked.

"Nothing, mom," Ameena answered immediately.

"Hey, can I go to Grandma Mikayla's house, daddy?" Ameena asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. Who's this over here?" he asked.

After explaining to her parents, we left the house and Ameena guided me to Grandma Mikayla's house. _**(A/n: That will be in the next chapter.)**_

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta! She's still not back, yet!" I screamed to him.

"Calm down. She'll be back," he said gently.

"Lila's been gone since yesterday when she came back from school! Who knows? When she went in the woods, what if she got kidnapped?" I asked him half screaming/half sobbing. This is the first time she's been gone for this long. More than twenty four hours. She left yesterday after school and now it's the next day after school's over. I've sent a search team this morning to try to find her in this district, but they haven't found her yet. It's a bit odd, it's the first time she's been gone this long, and it's also around the time of the mysterious kidnappings.

"They've only been kidnapping older people, Katniss. She'll come back," he said softly.

"Don't worry, Miss Mellark," Rose said. "She'll come back. We're all sure of it."

"Yeah, mom. Don't worry," Ethan said. "We'll find her."

* * *

_**A/n: Ok, so that's Chapter 4 for you! Naughty little Lila making her parents worry like that. Ameena did say that anyone who comes from Panem aren't allowed to go back. Do you think Lila'll be able to come back to her family?**_

**_Please subscribe, review, and favorite! Reviews are love! Got that from one of my fellow fave authors on this site ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikayla's POV **

I was just finished with my shower when the doorbell rang. I quickly pulled on my clothes and hurried out of the bathroom. My grandchildren had already opened the door and invited our guests inside. I went to the living to greet them.

"Ameena! What a surprise!" I exclaimed.

"How's it a surprise? I always come here in my free time," Ameena giggled.

I raised an eyebrow."I thought you usually explore in your free time."

"That too."

"So… who's your new friend over here?"

"Her name's Lila. She's from District 12 in Panem." I nodded my head.

"Hi," Lila said.

"Lila…" I trailed off lost in thought.

"Yes?"

"Oh… nothing," I said coming back to the present.

"Why'd you say my name then?" she asked curiously.

"It's just… I had beloved little sister named Lila," I explained.

"Had?"

"Mhm. She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Mmm. So… you have any siblings dear?"

"Yes. I have an older brother and an older sister," she answered.

"Do you love them?"

"Of course I do. I love them more than anything in the world."

"That's a sweet answer." I frowned. "Then why are you here? You're not allowed to go out of here."

"I swear that I won't tell anyone that I saw this place."

Ameena cleared her throat. "I'm going to help her. When she's ready, I'm going to help her escape."

"That's against the law, Ameena."

Ameena smiled. "So?"

I couldn't help but smile back. "So what do you mean when you say when she's ready?"

"She wants to hear your story on how Panem came to be."

"Oh," was all I could manage. "I guess I could tell it… But first tell me why you chose to help this girl escape. I'm curious that's all. I mean you've never done it before when you bring people from Panem into our city."

"They were different. This girl, she needs to go back. She has a family."

"And the others didn't?"

She hesitated and then said, "I didn't really care for them. But Lila's my friend and I'm going to help her get back."

"Ameena, it's your fault that you brought her here," I said.

"Yeah, I thought she would like it here!" she said. "But now I realized that she needs to get back."

"Oh, alright. I guess I won't tell anyone. Don't want you to get arrested," I said with a faint smile. "Will any of you tell anyone?" I asked my three grandchildren, who were all listening with great interest. They shook their heads. "Good!"

"But how are you going to help her escape?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Guess I'll have to do it the same way we came in. We'll go through to the place where I manage to escape the island to escape without getting caught. But, I'll do it at night."

"It's pretty easy; I do it all the time. I mean escape the island," she said. I nodded my head.

"You're right. The security has been getting weaker," I said.

"Yeah, so can you tell us a story from your childhood?" she asked eagerly. I'm the only person old enough to tell stories of before the world collapsed and civilization declined. I was pretty reluctant to tell stories of it since it was painful reliving the memories, but I got used to it and the children were happy to hear it. Actually, I only tell bits and pieces, I usually don't tell my whole life's story. And I usually don't go into detail, but today I was feeling in the mood to do so. To share my feelings. "Okay, shall I start?" I remember everything just as if they happened yesterday not 100 years ago.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Mikayla!" my whole family said as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Huh?" I said groggily. My alarm went off this morning and it put me in a really bad mood. Then I suddenly perked up. "What? It's my birthday?"

"Aw, look the poor girl doesn't even know her own birthday," my eight-year old brother said with a smirk.

I scowled at him. "I just woke up and I'm in a really bad mood. Don't make me slap you."

"Oh, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Moron," I muttered under my breath.

"Happy birthday, Kayla!" my younger sister, Lila, said in a sing-song voice.

"Aw, thanks," I said to my cute little sister. She was three years old. Only two years younger than me. Wait, make that three. Today I'm six.

"Aw, thanks," mimicked my older brother.

"Shut up, Max," I said, feeling quite pissed off.

"Give her a break Max, it's her birthday," my 14- year old brother, Justin, said, walking into the kitchen.

"So what if it's her birthday?" Max said. Justin opened his mouth to argue with him, but my mom interrupted.

"Shut it, both of you. I'm tired of you always arguing with each other. Eat. Breakfast is on the table," my mother ordered. My mother was a really strict woman. If you got on her bad side, things will become very difficult for you. The only one who's an exception and could make her calm down is my dad.

"Calm down. That's what kids do. They argue with their brothers and sisters," he said then turning to me and kissing my forehead, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I said beaming at him.

"Happy birthday, _sweetheart_," Max said snickering. I gave him a look of pure hatred.

* * *

I was pretty tired when I came home from school that day. I opened the door to my apartment only to find my whole family and some of my school friends there.

"Surprise!" they screamed. Oh joy, a surprise birthday party. It was pretty crammed up in there, even though it was those big apartments where it took up a whole floor, with all my cousins and aunts and uncles. Yeah, I had a lot.

"Omigosh! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed delighted. I went inside and was greeted by a bunch of my friends. We talked awhile and then my mom made me say hi to all my family members. After about fifty conversations all consisting of hi's, happy birthday's, and how are you's, my mom called me to cut the cake. It was a school night and people had to be getting home, so we decided to cut the cake early. After everyone had a slice of cake and were pretty full and busy talking, I managed to escape to my room for a bit. Inside I found my annoying brother Max.

"What are you doing in here!" I declared.

"This is my room remember. I was forced to share one with an idiot like you," he said in a bored voice.

"So,how's the birthday girl?" he said smirking.

"Do you have a problem with it being my birthday? Because it sure seems like you do," I said.

"Nope, I just like annoying you," he said.

"Aren't you going to get some cake?" I asked. He loved food, never gave up the chance to hog as much as he wanted.

"Nah," he said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, look at that. Look, I have better things to do than attend you stupid surprise birthday party," he said. I rolled my eyes. Now I know why he's acting like this. He never got a proper birthday party. It's always the same every year. We go out for dinner and on Saturday or Sunday we invite like three of his friends over for a sleepover. Simple. But he doesn't like it that way. He wants everything extravagant. Well, I'm the complete opposite. I hate having all these people in my house.

"Look who's jealous 'cuz he didn't get the way he wanted," I said, just to tease him. Wrong move. He threw a pillow at me. Hard. And it wasn't that much of a soft pillow either.

"Ow," I said. I dropped to my knees. The pillow hit me in the eye while it was open and it had started to water instantly.

"Oh, stop being such a weak little girl," he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

When absolutely everybody left, it was already one o' clock. The only people left were my family. My mom called me over to the couch and had me sit before they gave my my presents. My mom and dad both gave me a set of gold and diamond earrings. Justin gave me a bejeweled iPod case for my iPod. My little sister gave me a beaded bracelet that she made herself.

"What did you get for her, Max?" my dad asked Max.

He smiled, "Nothing."

"Typical," I muttered under my breath. Everyone heard it though and my mom shot me a look.

"I told you to get something for your sister, Max!" my mom said.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"It's alright. I'm going to my room," I said and walked out. I was a little bit disappointed. Sure, I didn't expect him to get anything, but I still had hoped. It didn't hurt to just buy a little something, did it? I blinked back tears. I was a little hurt. He was my older brother and I loved him. But he hated me didn't he? I looked up to him and this is what he does.

"Mikayla?" a voice asked. Max walked across the room and sat on my bed next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm. I'm going to bed. Good night," I said. I went over to turn the lamp off which was next to my bed.

"Mikayla," he said.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, turning around to face him.

He smiled. "You're mad aren't you?"

"About what?" I said.

"That I didn't get you a present," he said.

"No, of course not," I said.

He smirked, "Six- year olds get hurt real easily, huh?"

I glared at him. He chuckled. I was just about to turn off the light when he said, "Wait, don't turn off the light, yet."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wait," he said sternly. I huffed and sat on my bed. He walked over and sat down next to me hiding something behind his back. He took out a tiny box and handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look. He smirked, "You're supposed to open it, little girl." I rolled my eyes and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold locket outlined with real diamonds and in the center of the locket was a carving of a crescent moon. I opened the locket and inside was a tiny picture of our family and another picture of Max and I with… our real dad.

"Thanks," I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying, idiot?"

"How much did this cost you?" I asked suddenly.

"That's a secret," he answered with a smile.

"Where'd you get the money? Is it real gold?" I asked, while putting on the chain. I fingered the locket and noticed that it actually kind of matched the earrings my parents gave me.

"Yup, real gold and real diamond," he answered. "And where I got the money… that I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

He looked troubled. "Just 'cuz. Stop complaining, you should be happy."

"I _am_ happy," I said hugging him. He hesitated and returned the hug. "Thanks, I love the present."

"That's all the presents combined that I forgot to give you," he said.

"Forgot? And that would be all six of my birthdays," I said laughing.

"Happy sixth birthday," he said and with that he turned off the bedside lamp and went to his bed. I lied there satisfied, knowing that that was the first time he was nice to me, and also _not _knowing that that present was the first _and _last birthday present that _he _would give me and also the last birthday present _anyone _from my whole family would ever be giving me.

* * *

"That's all for now," I said to the five children who were all listening intently, while fingering the gold necklace upon my neck.

"Awwwww," they whined.

"Is that the locket he gave you?" Lila asked, pointing to the gold locket I wore.

"Yes," I simply said. "And this is the bracelet my little sister Lila gave me," I said raising my hand, so they could see the bracelet my sister made me.

"What happened to the earrings?" my youngest grandchild, Janet, asked.

"My descendants have them right now," I answered.

"Descendants?"

"Yep. I gave it to my daughter who gave it to her son who gave it to his daughter," I explained. "So, it is right now in the hands of my long-lost great-grandchild."

"Do you know who it is?"

""Yep."

"Who?"

I smiled mysteriously. "You don't need to know that right now. Now, who wants some dinner?"

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

I looked at my mother who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen looking stone-faced and refusing to show absolutely no emotion. I have to say that it's pretty scary.

"Katniss," Dad pleaded gently. "Talk to me." Oh, that's right, he wasn't talking to anyone either. She had completely withdrawn herself from the world.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Oh god, I can't lose her now. Why does this happen to me? I've lost so many people in my life who I cared deeply about. Fist my dad, Rue, Finnick, Prim, my mom, etc. Why did Lila have to disappear? I've faced too much sorrow in my life.

"Katniss, please?" Peeta begged. Finally I gave in.

"What Peeta?"

"We'll find her. You can't lose hope," he said.

"It's no use. You've searched for her all over District 12, even the woods. She's just gone, now."

He sighed. "Katniss…"

"I'm going to bed now, Peeta," I said.

* * *

_**A/n: She's still not returned home! And it's already night. She's making everyone worry so much…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: Ok, so here is chapter 6.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "**_**Fallin' For You**_**" or "**_**Welcome to My Life**_**" , though I wish I did :) "**_**Fallin' For You**_**" is by Colbie Caillat and "**_**Welcome to My Life**_**" is by Simple Plan. All rights to Colbie and Simple Plan =D I'm simply just advertising these songs because they are amazing!**_

**Jasmine's POV**

I walked to Finnick's house the next morning. We had started walking to school together. I knocked on the door and Finnick answered it immediately.

"Hey," he said smiling with that smile I'm sure he only uses for me.

I look down and blush. "Hi."

"I didn't eat, yet. Did you?" he asked while leading me to the kitchen.

"My mom's in a pretty shitty mood after Lila's disappearance and my dad has been trying to comfort her, with no luck I should say, so he couldn't make me breakfast this morning," I answered. "And I woke up late, so couldn't go hunting."

"Mmm, here," he said while tossing me a muffin that I'm sure was made at my father's bakery.

I caught it. "Thanks." He jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Aren't you worried about her?" he asked curiously.

"About Lila?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I am. She's the only person in the family I actually talk to and love," I said.

He raised his eyebrows, amusement in his eyes. "You don't love anybody else in your family?"

"No. I've completely lived in their shadows since forever. I'm an outcast in the family," I grumbled, looking at the floor. I looked up. He looked at me with an expression of pity. "I don't need your pity. I told you. I really don't care."

"But, you've been basically living without a family," he said. I spotted a guitar in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and sat down and strummed.

"Not really. They give me food and shelter. That's all I could ever ask for," I said. "I'm thoroughly grateful."

"They don't give you love. Trust me. I know what it's like to have parents who don't love you. It's horrible. I only have my sister," he said. "My dad only loved one person in his life. He was rejected and he never loved again because he was afraid to get hurt."

"What about your mom?" I asked tuning the guitar.

"They never married or anything. My mom fell for my dad, but as I said he only loved one person in his life and it wasn't her. My dad may have been heartbroken, but he was a player nevertheless," he cleared his throat, "that's how, you know… me and my sister came to be…" he said awkwardly.

I looked up and laughed. He smiled in return.

**Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat**

"_I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._  
_I know you better_  
_I am trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.._  
_what I'm feeeling.._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_and now i found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_and we start to dance_

_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just_  
_you and me_

_I'm trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.._  
_what I'm feeeling..._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._  
_My heart is racing.._  
_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my..life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_  
_Ooh no no_  
_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya"_

"That was by Colbie Caillat. She's an excellent singer," I said.

"I heard of her. Who was that song for?" he asked raising his eyebrows. That question I couldn't answer.

"You don't need to know," I said, deciding to keep that my answer.

"Oh? Does Jasmine have a crush on somebody?" he teased. We both laughed. "Come on, we're gonna be late to school."

* * *

I sat at my usual table for lunch. I watched as Finnick come into the lunchroom with Ivy. His arm was around her waist. I looked away. Finnick had become my best friend over the course of the two weeks, but he hadn't talked about Ivy at all. That's a good sign, isn't it? Whatever, it didn't matter. Ivy and he sat down at a table with my brother. I saw him look longingly at Ivy. I rolled my eyes. I don't get why anyone even puts up with that sorry mess of a girl. Suddenly, Ivy's cell phone went off. This wasn't a _complete _surprise. Sometimes she forgets to turn off the ring, but she still answers it nevertheless. This time, however she looked at the caller id and all the color drained from her face. She didn't answer it. She stood up and rushed out of the room and out the building. Well, that was odd. I shrugged it off and concentrated on my food. I heard someone sit across from me.

"Hey," Finnick said. Oh, so now he sits next to me. I couldn't help but feel hurt since I was only a _substitute_ since Ivy left the lunchroom.

"What's the matter? Got lonely?" I asked coldly. His face registered bewilderment. I saw Ivy come back into the room. "Your girlfriend's back, you should go back there," I grumbled. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I couldn't help but be hurt because I'm only secondary to his girlfriend. Right then Ivy walked up.

She shot me a disgusted look and said, "Why in the world are you sitting with this girl?"

"I was just-,"

"Come on. You don't want to make friends with a liar," she said.

"A liar?" he asked.

"Yeah, this girl thinks she is the sister of Ethan. Tch," she said. He was about to retort when Ivy said to me, "Don't talk to people who are not of your _class_. To us, you're just a piece of dirt." _Ouch. _I looked at Finnick daring him to talk back to Ivy. He looked at me with an apologetic look. Of course, Ivy is everyone's _idol_. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I went to the one place I would go in this type of situation. The music room. The bell rang, but I ignored it. I didn't feel like going to class, so I decided to ditch. I sat down and started singing while playing the guitar.

**Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more_  
_Before your life is over?_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With your big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_"

"Wow, you're amazing," someone said. I looked up. It was the girl I gave lunch to some weeks ago. She must've followed me here after I left lunch.

"Thanks," I mumbled fingering the guitar. She smiled.

"My brother can be such a jerk sometimes," she said sitting down next to me.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah: Finnick," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

She smiled. "I could ask you the same thing," she said. "You're that girl he hangs out with after school right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"He can be really stupid sometimes, but he'll come around," she frowned. "Who's that girl he was with?"

"His girlfriend, Ivy," I said bitterly.

"That girl really said some mean stuff to you," she stated.

"No kidding," I said.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Um, sure."

"Can you get my brother away from Ivy? I know you could do it," she said. She paused and then said, "I heard part of her conversation on the phone. I didn't really understand it, but I know that Ivy is dangerous. Please get my brother away from her," she pleaded.

"I don't know. Because right now I'm not talking to him," I said. I got up. "I'm leaving. I'll see you around," I said and walked out of the room.

I walked around the halls to find people out there. I guess the second bell didn't ring, yet. So, I started to walk towards the direction of my classroom. I stopped in my tracks because of the sight in front of my eyes. Finnick was making out with Ivy. Tears stung in my eyes. I shouldn't be surprised, I mean it's not like it's the first time I saw this. But seriously, after she said those things to me, I would expect… well, not this. I thought he was different. But he's just like all the others. I must've made some kind of noise because they pulled apart and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then I walked past them. I didn't bother going to my class. I went out the school building and ran to the woods- my safe haven.

* * *

**_A/n:_ _Okay, so that is Chapter 6 for you! Hope you liked it! ;) Any comments? Well, review! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: This chapter starts off right after the last chapter. **_

**Jasmine's POV**

I took my bow and arrows from a hollow log, the same bow and the same hiding place my mother used when she went hunting. When she had stopped hunting, she gave me the bow, said it was made by my father. Either way, it was a very good bow and I was surprised that it survived this long.

I sat down by a small stream against a tall oak and soaked my feet. Tears were running freely across my face. I used the cold water from the stream to wash up and then I used some to drink. I knew that I couldn't face Finnick today, so I had to leave my place soon. I sighed, even after I had washed my face I was still crying. I wasn't one to cry. No, I was usually a strong-willed girl who didn't care what other people did or said. But, really Finnick was my first friend and he had betrayed me. Let _her _say those things about me and he did absolutely nothing. That's why I didn't make friends. But, he had broken down the walls that I had set up, so quickly. And I hated it.

Suddenly, I heard a sound amongst the trees. Instinctively, I raised my bow and had an arrow loaded in a heartbeat. It could be just an animal, but why was my heart pounding so rapidly. I was scared, someone had sneaked up on me. I saw something shiny flash across my eyes and I felt a sudden searing pain on my leg, a little above my ankle. I sent an arrow randomly in the direction the shine came from. I eyed my leg. It was a knife. Someone had to be crazily skilled to throw a knife from that far away with accuracy, assuming that they were aiming for my leg. I raised my bow, ready with a new arrow, and glanced around for a sign of anyone who could have thrown the knife.

I heard some more ruffling in the trees and raised my bow to the direction of which the sound came from. I saw another knife, but before I could dodge I felt, yet another pain, much more painful than the last, on my hand. I dropped the bow and arrow. The knife cut right through the middle of my hand. It ached with pain. I quickly managed to take both knives out, when another came soaring to me. I quickly bent my head to dodge it. It went straight past the back of my head, ripping out a couple of hair strands. If I hadn't dodged that, I would probably be a dead prey right now. This person can aim with great accuracy and amazing strength, so that it would go all the way past a body part like it did through my hand. I grabbed my bow and arrow and stood, taking my feet out of the water and walking up glancing around. I raised my bow, ready to shoot, completely ignoring the pain on my hand and leg. I saw another knife and I dodged just in time. I quickly shot an arrow. I heard a shout of agony and there stepped out four people, all dressed in camouflage. There was one woman, bulky and mean looking, and three men. Two of them were clearly in their mid-thirties, with lots of muscle and fat, and one of the men was extraordinarily skinny and looked maybe two or three years older than me, and I won't deny that he looked kind of cute.. He was the one crying in pain. I had shot him and the arrow was dangerously close to his eye and had lodged itself in quite deeply.

"Oh, shut up you're so weak, you should be able to take more than that," one of the men, who looked a little like him, I'm guessing his father, said. The woman took out a knife so quickly, that if I wasn't a born hunter like I am, I wouldn't have noticed. She threw, but this time she aimed three of them, each of them at one point like a triangle. I wouldn't have escaped, but I have my mother's blood in me, so somehow I managed to evade each one. The woman looked surprised. I guess she didn't face a lot of fighters like me. But, I took that momentary second of shock to shoot an arrow at each one of them, excluding the skinny boy. An arrow cut deep through each of their arms. I had managed to take out the woman's dominant hand (she was a lefty), so that she couldn't throw knifes and the other two men were holding a gun which dropped to the floor as I had shot their arm. I guess they had thought I was easy prey, because the women had already run out of knives and the men only carried one gun each. The boy didn't carry anything, though I'm not sure why.

I walked closer to them; bow in hand, as they were trying to ignore the pain.

"And you said _he_ was weak," I said to them. The woman glared at me. She plucked out the arrow and bent down to pick up her knife. She was too slow for my own good. I shot an arrow at her hand and took a few steps back as I ran and kicked her. She fell back wards. I took my bow and aimed, but did not shoot, at one of the other men. I had managed to kick their guns several feet away, so it was out of their reach. They were unarmed, but if they didn't retreat soon I was going to collapse at the lack of blood. My bow was covered in blood from my hand, and I could barely walk with my leg, the blood flowing freely. I had to get home soon.

The woman managed to reach her knife while I was aiming at one of the men. She carelessly threw it at me, with her right arm, the weak one, but I wasn't paying attention and it managed to cut across me knee, quite deeply actually, so now both my legs were injured. I heard a gunshot and realized that both guns were off the floor now and neither of the men had it. I looked back and saw the boy did. But he wasn't aiming at me. He had just shot the woman's right arm. He had taken the arrow out while I was concentrating on the others.

"You're son is a traitor, Bob," the woman said as she gritted her teeth.

"I-I didn't know, Gianna," one of the men stuttered. The boy aimed the other gun at the man who spoke. I still kept my aim at the other man, the one who didn't speak, yet. He gasped. "How can you point at me? Your father…"

The boy laughed maniacally, which I thought was quite creepy, "You know I have always hated you. And now, you act innocent to keep me from shooting you?" he asked, bitterly. "I have always hated the things you did. The missions. You murdered countless numbers of people. All three of you! You had always known me to be a 'traitor'. One who didn't agree with any of your plans. Then you dragged me along to finish this girl over here when I said I wasn't going to help you! I don't murder. I don't _kill_!" Now, I'm feeling bad because I shot at him…

But I had to speak up. If this boy let the anger get the best of him… "Retreat or else," I said. Hopefully I sounded a bit more confident than I was feeling. But I didn't want to hurt them any more than I had already done.

The woman seemed to think this over. "We won't hurt you if you leave us alone," I seemed pretty good. Because right now, it was two against three and their side wasn't doing so good.

"Let's go," the woman said. She seemed to be in charge because the other two followed her command. They walked away, keeping their eyes on us though, because we still kept our weapons aimed at them if they tried anything. "We'll be back for you," she muttered. After they left our range of sight, I immediately trained my bow to aim at the boy. He looked alarmed and dropped both the guns.

"Hey, I come in peace," he said with his hands up. "Didn't I just help to get rid of those guys?"

I lowered my bow. "Sorry," I muttered.

He sighed. "You still don't trust me." I eyed him and finally decided to trust him. I didn't have a choice. I was out of energy. I lost a crazy amount of blood because I still didn't treat it, yet. I felt as if I could go no more. I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke some time later, though I'm not really sure how long I was out. It took some time fo my vision to clear and for me to remember what happened. But when everything came back to me, I realized I was sitting against the same tree I was sitting against before I was attacked and the boy from earlier was sitting, his leg immersed in the stream, staring at the water. He didn't seem to know I awoke. I checked both my legs and hands. When I moved just a tiny inch, the pain was overwhelming. _That woman is _really_ good with knives. _With great difficulty, I managed to check my injuries and found that they were cleaned out and treated for.

"Hey, you're awake now," he stated brightly.

I smirked. "Nice job, Captain Obvious." He smiled and my heart fluttered.

But before I could ponder on that, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Jasmine, and yours?"

"That's a pretty name," he said. "My name's Edward."

"Edward?" I asked, giggling.

"Go ahead. Make fun," he said, with a hint of bitterness.

I immediately stopped giggling. "Sorry…"

"Mhm, most people call me Eddie, though," he said, staring at the water.

"Were you the one that cleaned out my cuts?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wow, you're as good as my mother. I'm no good at stuff like that," I said. "Where are you from?"

"District two. Hate that place. Both my parents are _originally_ from District twelve, though," he said.

"You just betrayed your dad-," I started.

"And my mother's dead, yeah. I have no place to go," he said.

"Really? How about you stay at my place for now," I suggested.

"Really? Can I? Please?" he asked.

I smiled. "It's the least I could do," I said. He dragged his legs out of the water and sat next to me.

"How's your injury?" he asked.

"It hurts," I said, completely truthful.

"It went really deep actually. If you didn't dodge the shot at your head, then you would be dead," he said

"That rhymed," I said. He raised his eyebrows, looking at me like I'm an amusing little creature.

Then he turned away. "You still have to get it checked. I'm no doctor," he said.

"I don't know how that's going to happen, if I can't walk," I said.

He smirked. "How about I carry you?"

"What? No, I think I'll try to walk," I said, trying to get up, but wincing at the pain. He pulled me back down.

"Later, we'll see if the pain dies down," he said. That sounded like a good idea, so I just sat there. After a few minutes-

"I'm thirsty," I complained.

"How am I supposed to get you water? You can't move," he said.

"I know," I said smiling smugly.

"Then, how in the world am I supposed to get you water? We don't have cups," he said.

"I don't know. You figure it out yourself. But you _are _getting me water," I said.

"You're an annoying little girl, you know," he said getting up and going to the stream.

"Little?" I asked. "I'm sixteen years old!"

He walked over to me, picked me up and carried me bridal style to the river. I would've blushed, if it wasn't for the pain on the legs and hand. "I just turned eighteen. That's little to me." He placed me on the ground, my legs in the river. I leaned over, cupped some water in my hands and drank.

"I'm turning seventeen next week. It doesn't make much of a difference," I said.

"Yeah, it does. You're one year younger than me," he said.

"That doesn't make me little!" I debated.

"Yeah, it does," he said.

"You have a messed up definition of the word 'little'," I said and crossed my arms.

"Whoever's younger than me, I could call little," he said.

"And you call me annoying," I said. He smirked.

"Yup," he said popping the p. And then he splashed me with water.

I glared at him. "That burned!"

"Sorry?"

I splashed him back. "I don't take sorries," I said laughing for some reason.

"Oh really?" And he splashed some more water. Ouch, the cuts really burn, but I'm kinda enjoying this. I must've grimaced though, because he scooped me out of the water and placed me against the tree.

"Is this yours?" he asked holding up my boy and sheath of arrows.

"Yeah, my grandfather made it," I said.

"Your grandfather?" he asked.

"Yeah, he died before the rebellion," I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Are your parents still alive?" he asked quietly.

"Yes and I hate them," I said, but I didn't want to explain. I felt him looking at me and was relieved when he didn't ask for further explanation. I hesitated and then leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sleep?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he said and then paused, "school's out now. Do you usually go home right after you're dismissed?" he asked.

"No, I usually go at seven or eight o' clock in the night," I said.

"Okay, I'll wake you up, then," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep that long before I was woken up. But I wasn't woken up by Eddie.

"Jasmine?" an all too familiar voice asked uncertainly. I opened my eyes and immediately, before anything else, noticed the position that Eddie and I were in. I was leaning against his shoulder, his head leaning against my head. His one arm was wrapped around my waist and his other hand on top of mine which were on my lap. I have absolutely no idea how we ended up like this, but for some reason it didn't feel awkward at all. Of course until, I noticed the person who was in front of me. Finnick. The look on his face resembled jealousy but I shrugged it off, convinced I was imagining it.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asked. Eddie stirred and then awoke.

"I'm not talking to you," I said with bitterness in my voice.

"To me?" Eddie asked.

"No, Finnick, you idiot," I said, a bit annoyed. It was then that Eddie looked at Finnick and widened his eyes. Finnick did the same.

"You…" Finnick said with absolute hatred.

"Finnick. How nice to see you here," Eddie said, though I'm completely sure he didn't think it was nice at all.

Well, I didn't like where this was going to I said, "Eddie, let's go now."

Finnick scowled. "What are you doing with her?" It was addressed to Eddie, but that comment struck a nerve.

Before Eddie could respond, I said, "Excuse me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I wasn't talking to you," he said harshly. Ouch.

But I was stubborn. "What did you mean, 'what are you doing with her'?" I asked.

"I meant exactly what I said," he stated.

"Huh?"

"What was he doing with you?"

"Well, let's see, he saved my ass back there when I was getting ambushed by three idiots and he tended to the cuts on my hand and legs," I said. "Of course I have deeper cuts that nobody could really fix."

"Huh?"

"Fuguratively," I mumbled while getting to my feet. The pain was overwhelming, but Eddie caught my arm and held me steady. Finnick shot a look of pure loathing at Eddie.

Then he turned to me, "Look, if you're talking about what happened at lunch, I'm sorry, but it's not really my fault."

"Oh, no," I said bitterly, "what happened at lunch freshly opened my old scars. And what do you mean it's not your fault?"

"It's not my fault. She's the one that said it," he said. I was in danger of crying now.

"But, you did absolutely nothing. You didn't stand up for me. And when I saw you kissing her today…," I trailed off. I looked down. I watched as tears hit the soil in front of my feet and dampened it. "I thought you were my friend," I said quietly. He didn't say anything. "I thought you were my friend. When she hurt me, you just stood there and watched. And then you act like nothing happened. If you were a true friend and if you really cared, you would've stood up to her for me and broke up with her… But that's only if you were a true friend…"I started to walk away, which took a lot of strength with the cuts on my legs. Eddie bent down and picked up my bow and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him. I swung the quiver onto my shoulder, grabbed Eddie's hand, and walked away from Finnick.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. Please… Forgive me," I heard Finnick plead.

"I don't take sorries," I said and I felt Eddie smirk beside me.

"Jasmine…" Finnick pleaded.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Finnick. That's why I don't make friends. They always end up hurting me," I said. I don't know if I'm overreacting for this, but I don't care. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness.

I felt as if Eddie should know what we were talking about, so I told him what happened at lunch today, and then who my parents were, on the walk back to my house.

* * *

_**A/n: Ughhh, that took AWHILE to write. The first part had like absolutely no dialogue (which I hate) so it was really hard for me to write... I'm trying to update everyday , but I have two other stories to update so... yeah. Which reminds me, if you like this stroy then you might like my other stories, so check out my other stories! I have a fictionpress, too, so for the people who have a fictionpress account, I have two stories there, so maybe you could check that out? **_

_**The people who are reading this and watch anime/read manga: Can you do me a favor and go on my profile and take the poll there? Pretty pwease? Thanks!**_

_**Okay, so in this chapter I added that new boy, Eddie, I have absolutely NO IDEA where he came from... really. I was never planning on him to be in this story... But now that I look at it, I really like Jasmine and Eddie together, who thinks so, too? Yeah, so know I'm confused. I'm going to have romance in Jasmine's life, so I'm letting you choose who she ends up with :) So do you like Jasmine X Eddie or Jasmine X Finnick? Put your answer in the reviews, 'mkay?**_

_**Whoever's wondering what happened to Lila... I'll try to put it in the next chapter, but I really want it to be for Ethan who I never really devoted a chapter to, yet...**_

_**Okay, so I want to thank everyone subscribed, favorited, and reviewed ;) Thank you very much! I just absolutely love it when I go on my email and it's filled with emails from fanfiction telling me that people reviewed and subscribed. It totally just makes my day! =D So thaaaaaaaank yoooouuuuuuu! Tee hee =P**_

_**Hmmm... that's a pretty big author's note...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: This is what's happening the same day as chapters 6 and 7, but the other city where Lila is right now. BTW anyone have any ideas for the city name? I'm absolutely horrible at names. So, leave it in the reviews for me?**

_Meanwhile…_

**Mikayla's POV**

Yesterday, after the story, I treated Ameena and Lila to dinner and then they went home. Ameena said that they would come back today after her school was over to hear the rest of the story.

So, at four o' clock my grandchildren and I waited for them to come. I actually never really told my grandkids the story of my life, just little bits and pieces that they needed to know. Like what actually had happened that had caused the destruction of North America.

After about five minutes of waiting Ameena came cheerfully and full of energy along with Lila.

"HI!"

"Hi, Ameena," I said smiling.

I offered them some cookies and then I began where I left off in my life's story.

* * *

"Mikayla! Mikayla! Idiot, wake up!" someone hissed at me urgently, while shaking me. I was starting to get annoyed and was going to tell him/her to knock it off when I noticed that I was wet and my bed was, too. I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust.

"Omigod! What happened?" I screamed. Our room was filled with water that reached all the way up to the top of our beds and there was still more coming in from the other side of the door.

"The Hudson River flooded. It's a really big flood I don't get how you slept like that. You're a really deep sleeper," my brother said, while trying to get some stuff and throwing it in his school backpack.

"How in the world did the water get up to THE SIXTH FLOOR? That's impossible!" I screamed to him above all the sound of the water. This was a huge building with at least 20 floors. I don't get how the water came here.

"It's a hurricane! A category five hurricane! What did you expect?" he asked annoyed.

"What?" I screamed, feeling absolutely terrified.

"Get off your bed and get the stuff you need! You're going to need warm clothing. It's December, it's going to become a freak blizzard," he said. I whimpered staying on my bed and hugging my knees. My brother looked at me and groaned.

"We have to evacuate the building. There's no way we can stay in here," he said. He eyed the door and said, "There's a lot of water behind that door. We're going to have to jump out the window." I stared at him in utter disbelief. "It's not that far a drop. There's a whole bunch of water."

"I can't swim," I whispered.

"Do you want to have a chance at living or not? There's a 0% chance if you stay in here!" he screamed. "Get your butt off the bed!" Finally, I obeyed and grabbed my backpack. I dumped all my school books into the water. My bedside table was floating around in the water. I jumped over to it, getting myself soaking wet in the process. I threw random clothes and the birthday presents that my family gave me into the backpack. I closed the backpack and put it securely on my backpack. I glanced at the door and saw that it was going to break real soon because of the pressure of the water on the other side. My brother grabbed my wrist and ran towards the window. It was much harder than usual with all the water. I looked out the window and saw that the building was practically floating in the water. The water outside the building reached the fifth floor and was getting higher. I guess I was lucky I woke up before the real disaster reached our floor.

Several things happened at once. I heard the door to my room break and suddenly I felt someone- most likely my brother- push me out the window. I hit the water and suddenly I couldn't see anything. My lungs were on fire because there was no oxygen. I was getting a terrible amount of water up my nose and into my lungs. And everything went black.

* * *

I woke up and looked around me. Where was I?

"Hey, you're finally awake," a familiar voice said. I looked around. My brother was sitting right next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked in a quiet voice. He smiled.

"I honestly have no idea. But, we're at the highest elevation in New York City. The water didn't get here…yet," he said. "But there are rescue squads coming in from other states to rescue the survivors."

That was good news but… "Where are… the others?" I asked, my voice faltering at the end. Max suddenly found his lap very interesting.

"You mean our family? I don't know. I only managed to save us," he whispered.

"Didn't you look for them?" I asked.

"Of course I did! That's all I've been doing since you were out," he said. He gestured to all the injured survivors around us. "There are a lot of people here. Maybe they're here and we just didn't find them," he said, but he sounded highly doubtful. My hands clenched into fists.

"How could we forget them back at home?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise. "There was so much water on the other side of the door! We wouldn't have been able to do anything except save ourselves!"

"Still.."

"What still?" he asked. I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"They're our family!" I said.

"There's absolutely no use in arguing with you," he said shaking his head. I crossed my arms and looked away.

"A-Are you alright now? You _did_ almost drown."

"Yes,I'm okay now," I said, not looking at him. He sighed in irritation. I glanced at him. He was inspecting his leg.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I hit my leg on something while trying to swim here," he said monotonously.

I gasped. "Are you okay?" I reached for his leg.

"Ouch! Don't touch," he hissed. "I'm fine, perfectly alright," he said forcefully.

I was about to say something when I heard a voice several feet behind me. "Kayla? Max?" the voice said doubtfully. I turned to see who it was.

"Lila!" I exclaimed. She ran towards me and landed in my arms.

"Thank goodness you're alive," I murmured. I pulled away. "Where are mom and dad and Justin?"

She looked at me with the saddest eyes I ever saw. Tears were building up in them. "They're gone," she sniffled.

"What?" I gasped in utter disbelief.

"I saw. They were far away and I couldn't reach them. Then a big wave came and swallowed them. They drowned. Justin came and helped me here," she said crying.

"Where's Justin?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, you see… There was a big storm cloud … he got struck by lightning. Someone saved me…" she managed to get out in between tears.

"So- he's gone?" I asked.

She nodded mournfully. "Yes."

I took a deep breath and tried not to cry for her sake. I sat her down on my lap and stared around at the other people around me.

"Who saved you, Lila?" I whispered. She looked at Max.

"His friend," she said pointing to Max, "the one who always comes to our house."

_Oh right. The one I hate. _Why in the world did he save her?

"Well, did you at least thank him?" I asked nicely. She shook her head, causing her blonde curls to brush against my face since she was still sitting on my lap.

"I don't know where he went," she said.

"But, he's alive right?" Max asked. I rolled my eyes. The first question he asks- is about his friend, not his family. "What?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he's alive. He just disappeared as soon as we got here," she said. We sat in silence for awhile until we were herded into a helicopter for the evacuation of New York City. There were not that many survivors, but the US government was trying to get everyone into a safe place before the worst part of the hurricane came. The storm surge wasn't even here, yet, so there was definitely more disaster t come. And since it was getting colder, the hurricane would turn into a very devastating blizzard.

We were flying fine in the helicopter until the storm clouds rolled in. And then the hail started. It pounded on the helicopter and soon we couldn't see anything. The pilots were trying to fly the best they could in the storm and they couldn't land because we were currently over the Hudson River. Suddenly, there was a big bang and then the helicopter plummeted down.

We landed in water and I tried my best to pry open the door. I grabbed Lila and swam out of the helicopter. I searched frantically for Max until he came into view and angrily grabbed my hand and led me upwards.

"What were you thinking searching for me down there?" Max sputtered as soon as we reached air.

"I couldn't find you," I said.

"You should've come up. I can take care of myself," he said. I ignored his comment and looked around for the pilot and the other survivors that were in the helicopter with us.

"Where are they?" I asked.

He looked around. "I don't know." He looked at me. "Stay here. Do not follow me," he ordered. Before I can say anything he dove down. I stayed where I was because I knew he was a great swimmer. There was a reason he made the swim team at his age. Me on the other hand…

I desperately tried to keep from drowning. Swimming wasn't my specialty. Lila wasn't much of a help. She was unconscious and I was trying very hard to keep her from drowning, too. Too bad she was like an anchor even though she weighed-what- 45 pounds?

Fortunately it didn't take long for Max to come back up. "They're not at the helicopter and the door was open. I think they might've come up somewhere else."

"But there was a pregnant lady there and she already had a 2-year old with her! Do you think she made it?"

He looked at me doubtfully. "I have no idea."

"Hey!"

We looked towards the direction of the voice. The two pilots were there waving to us frantically. Beside them were the pregnant woman and her two year old son, we were sitting next to in the helicopter. My brother took Lila and swam over to them. I tried my best, but I wasn't the greatest swimmer, so my brother had to hand Lila to the pilot and come back to help me.

"I think we should try to swim over to New Jersey. It's on that side," the pilot said gesturing to the left. Since the Hudson River flooded, it swallowed up most of NYC and became larger. It had now become so large that we couldn't see land on either side. Add, rain and hail to the mix and we were practically blind. My brother helped me swim, one of the pilots helped the lady swim, and the other pilot carried Lila and the two- year old while swimming. By a miracle, we made it to New Jersey- in Warren County. The entire eastern part of New Jersey was currently- make that permanently- underwater.

There were thousands of refugees in Warren County, from New York City and New Jersey. We all stood crammed up and crowded together trying to survive with the little food and little purified water the government was able to get us. We listened to the news whenever it came on. We weren't the only ones suffering. The entire world was.

The many desert regions of the world were suffering terrible droughts. Huge fires had burnt so much of the world. Hurricane Valerie- the hurricane that hit us- _**(A/n: I checked the list of hurricane names they had for 2012 and that's the one for v) **_was just one of the many hurricanes that hit our country. There were huge ones still brewing in the Atlantic Ocean and hurricane specialists were saying they were already starting to use Greek letters to start the names.

The US government started moving the refugees to Pennsylvania since the entire New Jersey was predicted to flood. Global warming was getting worse. There was no winter, even though it was December… December!

"Max," I whispered urgently. It was already night and everyone was trying to get some sleep in the refugee camps they built.

"What?" he asked, but I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yesterday was my birthday- December 19," I said.

"Yeah, so?"

"The myth- they said the world would on December 21, 2012," I said, matter-of-factly. He groaned. I remember that he always would keep pestering me that the world would indeed end. Being the little girl that I was, I believed him and was scared out of my wits. He would crack up whenever I got scared. But, hey I was a five and I kept believing it.

"Hey, I was just teasing. The world is not ending. You'll be alive after this is over. We all will be. Me, Lila, and you- we'll be alive."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Promise we'll be alive?" He sighed, irritated.

"I promise," he said nevertheless.

He broke his promise.

He was lying.

I was the only one that would live…

* * *

"It's getting late. That's all I could tell for now," I said to the kids who were listening to my life story.

"What time is it?" Ameena asked.

"8:00," I said checking the watch on my wrist.

"Umm, Ameena," Lila said nervously.

"Yeah?" Ameena asked Lila.

"It's been almost _three _days since I've been gone from home. I need to leave today, right now," she said.

"But, but-," she said. I could tell she's racking her brain for an excuse. She wanted her new friend to stay. "You need to hear the rest of Granny's story," she said.

"My family will be really worried. I have to go," she said her voice barely audible. Then she smiled. Her blue eyes sparkling and her blond hair with brown highlights shimmering in the light. I realized she looked like three people that I knew. We learned enough about Panem for m to know that she was the daughter of Peeta and Katniss. She had both Katniss's little sister's- Prim- and Peeta's features. But, she looked just like… _my_ sister.

"But I really like this city. I'll try to come back," she said.

I smiled at her. "Don't tell anyone that we exist, okay Lila?" I said.

"I won't. I promise," she said.

I've heard lots of promises and almost _all _of them were broken. But I hoped that at least one person, at least _Lila_, would be able to keep their promise. Boy, was I wrong.

Because promises were meant to be broken…

* * *

**Lila (Mellark)'s POV **

Ameena and I crept through the blackness of the night. I followed her through the path that we came here. The road we followed eventually lead to the ocean. She took the boat that we came to the island with and dragged it to the water. She climbed in and gestured me urgently to follow. I got in and we started rowing. We were rowing in silence and the only light available to us was moonlight, when we heard some shouts and lots of lights shone out on the sea. I looked back. The lights landed on us.

"Stop! Stop right there! You're illegally escaping the island," the voices shouted. I heard some gunshots and the canoe exploded.

I went underwater, but I swam back up. I looked around and saw the wooden boat was in pieces now and most of them were on fire. _That wasn't a gunshot. _

"Ameena!" I shouted. "Ameena? Where are you?"

Her head popped up from beneath the water. "I'm right here. Keep it down!" she hissed. There was commotion on the island. I saw some boats coming towards us.

"Oh, shit!" Ameena cursed. She searched around frantically until she saw wood that was part of the canoe. She swam over to it and pushed it towards me. "Get out of here."

"Wait- what are you going to do?"

"Just go back to Panem. I'm going to distract them," she said.

"What? No!"

She looked at me and smiled a sad smile. "I had fun while you were here. But I need to go now. At least you can get home safely. There's no way we can both escape. I'll have to distract them. Even if I go with you and escape, I won't be able to come back home. They'll search every house and if they don't find me there, they'll know it was me. Go, Lila, escape while you can." Then she dove off towards the direction of the boats that were searching for us. Towards danger. And possible death or life-time imprisonment. She had told me escaping the island was practically suicide if you get caught.

I had two choices. To follow her or get back home.

_What should I do?_

* * *

Meanwhile…

**Ethan's POV **

I dropped Rose off at her house after her work was done at the apothecary in our house. I took a short walk to the square for absolutely no reason. I meet one of my friends there- the son of our district's representative for the republic.

"Hey, Ethan," he said grinning.

"Hey, Temon," I said.

"You want to hang out?"

"Nah, I have to go home," I told him.

"Ok. Wait, can you come to my house for a minute? My dad said he wanted to give a letter to your mother. It's a letter from Paylor and Plutarch," he informed.

"Ok," I said. I followed him to his house.

"Hey, did you hear how all of the television has been cut off in every district?" Temon asked me.

I frowned. "No. What happened?"

"They're not airing anything. I was spying on my father's meeting. They were saying the Capitol, District 1, 2, and 4 completely stopped any communication to the rest of the districts. They couldn't get their representatives to come to any of our meetings or anything. Pretty suspicious if you ask me," he said. We went inside his house and Temon called for his dad.

"Hi, sir," I greeted him. Temon's father smiled at me.

"Hi. Can you give this to your mom and dad?" he asked holding out an envelope. I took the envelope from him.

"Sure."

"Can you also ask them to come over here exactly in two weeks?" he asked me.

"Um, okay," I said.

"Thank you, Ethan," he said. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," I said and I started for my home. I was on the road leading from the square to the Victor's Village, when I saw my sister walking a few feet in front of me- with some boy. She was walking so close to him. Too close. And their hands- they were holding hands.

"Hey!" I called to her.

She looked back. She stopped and stared at me, her face hardening.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. She's been like this ever since that fight…

"Who's that?" I asked, meaning the boy next to her.

"No one you need to know," she said. She turned back around and walked in the direction of our house. I followed her in silence. I really do wonder what she's going to do when she gets home. When we got to our house, Jasmine bounded up the stairs to Haymitch's house. They both went inside.

I waited for a pretty long time for her to come out. When she did (without the boy), she glared at me.

"What?"

"Why are you standing there?" she asked accusingly. She walked over to me.

"Who in the world was that? What were you doing with him?" I asked.

"I told you that you don't need to know. Why do you even care?" she asked. She stood right in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Why do I even care? You're my sister!" I said incredulously. Her hands dropped and she looked down.

"Your sister," she whispered. She looked up with tears in her eyes. She shouted, "I'm your sister _now?_ Do you know what it was like to practically have no family? Do you know what it's like to feel betrayed- no _forgotten-_ by your own family? Do you know what it's like live in the shadows and be so lonely for a good _eleven_ years of your life? No you don't. You've had it good for your whole life. I was never your sister. I was merely just someone who lived in the same house as you. Nothing more." Her voice had gone barely audible, by the last sentence.

"Why didn't you tell us how you felt?" I asked.

"_Why_? I thought I was a disgrace to the family. Isn't that what you said?" she asked. I thought back to the fight we had. Yeah, I had called her that. I said I hated her and I wished that she were never born...

But I didn't actually mean it. Did she actually believe…?

She swallowed. "You let me get humiliated by the entire school. The entire district," she said. "Whatever. That was 11 years ago. It doesn't matter anymore," she muttered. She brushed past me and stalked inside the house, leaving me outside alone, feeling quite guilty because this was entirely my fault.

I went inside the house and tossed the envelope Temon's dad gave me to my mom and walked to my room, ignoring anything my parents were saying to me.

_**A/n: Alright, so I apologize because I didn't update in quite a long time. I was really busy and I didn't have enough time to type this chapter. So here's a pretty long one for you ;)**_

_**Okay, so the fight that happened between Ethan and Jasmine eleven years ago… that I will include in a flashback in the next chapter. **_

_**And for Lila, we're at a very important decision she has to make. Being the stupid person that I am, I have absolutely no idea what Lila's going to do. If she goes back with Ameena she'll most likely get caught. But if she goes back to her family, Ameena will have to suffer the consequences alone. What do you think Lila should do? Leave it in the reviews **_

_**I realized Mikayla's life story was really going off track from the plot, so I'm cutting that short. The rest of her story will most likely be summarized a lot. But if you want the whole story I'm writing that as a separate fanfic, so if you wanted to continue reading Mikayla's story then go to my profile I'll put it up soon =D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, subscribe, and favorite! Pretty please with a cherry on top? **_

_**That's all for now! I'll update as soon as I can. Hasta lavista!**_

_**Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lila's POV**

I watched as Ameena swam toward ships. As they were getting closer I saw that they were actually pretty big. It was hard to tell exactly how many people were on it.

Should I go after her? It's my fault in the first place that she's in this mess. I should've tried to get off this island myself instead of bringing her with me. I couldn't just-

"Ameena!" I yelled. Let's hope the people on the ship didn't hear that. I saw her turn towards me.

I continued while she was still looking at me, "Stop. We can both escape."

"No, we can't. They already saw me," she yelled back. "They won't let me escape the island no matter what."

"But-," I started to object.

"Hopefully they didn't notice you yet. Just go while you can! Please," she pleaded.

I looked at her skeptically and then, "Fine. But I'm coming back to the island later to make sure you're alive. If you're placed in confinement, then I break you out."

The ships were getting closer. We had to end this conversation soon.

"There will be no use of that. What if I was executed before you came back?" she asked.

"Simple. I avenge your death. I _will _overthrow the government if that happens," I said, immediately.

She smiled a sad smile. "Go before it's too late," she said softly.

"I will... Bye, Ameena. I'll see you soon. Be positive. You _won't _die," I said sternly.

"Okay, see you," she said. I waved a good-bye and then I swam off.

"Wait!" I heard her call me after I swam several feet. I turned back.

"Here you forgot this," she said, grabbing something that I thought was wood from the canoe. She threw it towards me. I caught the object and found that it was my bag that I always brought along when I went out traveling.

I smiled at her. "Thanks!"

She nodded and then turned and swam towards the boats. I did the same, swimming away from the island and the ships.  
_I have to make it home and tell them about this._

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up early the next morning with an intention of talking with my sister. I usually don't even know where she is in the morning because she leaves the house way before I even wake up. So, as a result,I woke up extra early.

I ate my breakfast quickly so that I could catch up with my sister. I needed to talk to her. I just did.

I watched as Jasmine passed by me, not making any eye contact with anyone, as usual. I stood up and followed her out the door.

When we a fair distance from our house, I called, "Jasmine!"

She turned around and said, "What do you want?" I walked closer to her.

"For yesterday, I wanted to apologize. I know it was none of my business and all, but seriously I just got overprotective, Jasmine."

"Since when have you ever even cared about me?" Jasmine asked.

"Since forever!" I said incredulously. "Believe it or not, I've always been watching you. I'm the one who made sure people stayed away from you. I didn't want you to get hurt. Sure, I wanted you to have some friends. But you push everyone away, even your family."

"... And Ivy? You know what she does to me."

"... well, she's been my crush since forever. I can't... One wrong move and I miss my chance with her," I said. I didn't want to admit this, but I did.

She raised her eyebrows, "She's older than you." A blush spread across my cheeks.

"Yeah, but you know. She's pretty."

There was a hint of a smile on her face but she quickly hid it. "Listen, Ethan. I can't just forget all those years that you just ignored me. Pretended that I didn't even exist-,"

"Do you want to know something?" I interrupted, my temper rising. I didn't forget completely what happened. I tried to erase her end of the mess which left me guilty. "You're the one that started it, don't forget! I was mad. I was mad at _you_! Because of what you did. That's why I did it!"

"That wasn't even that bad! I was just teasing-,"

" _Teasing_? I was little. I didn't know you were teasing-,"

"Well, that's your fault! Besides, just because I was teasing, doesn't mean you had to-" she started. But that was it.

"You know what? Never mind! I'm leaving!" I said, angrily. I pushed past her and stormed towards the school building.

I think I just made the tension between us worse than before. I have to do something. I miss her. I miss her teasing, I miss how she always made fun of me, I missed her smile, her laughter, I missed how she always used to be so caring, but most of all I missed how she loved us.

Right now, after 10 years, why I'm saying this, you ask? Simple. I have a really bad feeling that something terrible is going to come soon. The lack of communication from the other districts and the Capitol... I just have a feeling that lots of people are going to die... including someone from our family.

**Jasmine's POV **

I sighed as Ethan stormed away. Why did anger always get the best of us?

I walked to Uncle Haymitch's house and walked in.

"That was entertaining," he said satisfied taking a drink of some wine.

He said he was going to quit trying to drink, but each time he said that it didn't exactly work out.

I roll my eyes and say, "What was entertaining?"

He puts his empty glass of wine down on the table and looks at me with a bemused expression. "Why, that fight with your brother, of course. Hadn't seen family drama like that in a long time." I rolled my eyes, yet again, as I walked towards the wooden table and sat down.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked changing the subject.

He pours himself more of the drink and then glances at me, "Care for a drink?"

"No, thanks. You know I've never got drunk before," I said.

"That's why I'm suggesting it now. It really helps you know. When you're helpless and _angry _and hurt."

"Where's Eddie?" I demanded again.

"I'm right here," Eddie said walking into the room.

"Finally," I grumbled. "Let's get out of here."

"You don't like my company?" Haymitch asked, laughing.

"No, I don't."

Eddie interrupted before we could go further into the conversation.

"Where are we going?"

"School," I said, in disbelief. Where else?

"What?"

"School," I repeated. "We'll have to admit you in at the office, I guess."

"Yeah, fine," Eddie said.

"See ya, Haymitch," I said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Mmm, bye," he said, a little slurred.

We walked out of Haymitch's house and to the school.

While we were walking there, I finally asked what had been bothering me for quite a while now. "So, about the missions, why... why were they trying to kill me?"

Eddie looked down. "I don't really know. They don't really confide in the reasons. But I do know that they're planning some kind of revolt. A war, maybe. Some districts... some districts want the old Panem back. With a dictator and... The Hunger Games- but worse."

"They want the Hunger Games back?" I asked as if it was no surprise. Eddie looked at me with bewilderment.

"Yeah. Why do you act like it's not much of a big deal?" he asked.

I laughed with disgust. "Becuase we're _humans."_

"Huh?"

"We're humans," I said, looking at him in the eye. "That's what we do. We can't stand a peaceful life. Us humans, we like chaos," I spoke with utmost disgust. "We like other people's pain."

"You're right."

" 'We're fickle, stupid beings with poor memories and a great gift for self-destruction'", I said, quoting Plutarch. My mother told me this when I was younger. And it's true. My obsession with the old times before Panem told me that much. With the three World Wars (I think that's what it was called) and the Holocaust... We do have a gift for self-destruction.

"Ah, Plutarch, huh?" he said. I looked at him confused.

"How did you know? He only said that to my mother," I said.

"Nah, I knew Plutarch when I was younger. He thought this might happen," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you're not on their side," I said.

"I don't want to be on any side... I don't want war at all," he said. "They've been planning this for awhile, actually. Revenge, they said it was."

"Why are some of the districts on their side, then?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because they were the Capitol's favorites. They like fighting, they like war, you know? That's why I never fit in District two."

"You act like you hate life so much," I observed. "Why is that?"

He scoffed. "I could say the same about you... Well, when you don't fit in anywhere, when you have a father who does absolutely _cruel_ things to people, a step-dad that hates everyone in the world, a step-brother and step-sister who despise you, and a mother who is dead... that's when you know how much you hate your life and the world around you."

Huh, I guess people do have it worse than me.

"You have a step-family?"

"Yeah... Finnick, he's my step-brother," he said.

"Oh... that's how you know him."

He smiled at me. "Yup, he despises me."

I laugh a little. "Yeah, I could tell by that brief exchange yesterday."

We ended our conversation there because we finally reached the school. Eddie said he would handle it at the office so he let me do my usual routine.

I first went to my locker. When, I was about to open it a hand slammed it shut and a voice whispered in my ear, "Hey, Jasmine."

I turned around to tell Finnick to go away and was caught off guard by how close my face was to his.

When I finally regained my ability to speak, "What?"

"Oh, come on, no hello?" he asked.

"...Hello. What do you want now?" I asked, quite rudely.

He sighed. "Come on Jasmine. I said I'm sorry," he said.

"Finnick, I wanna forgive you. I really do. I can't- I just... I'm afraid to get hurt again," I said. "You know how many times I got hurt. But the people I love most. My little brother, Ivy...I think I'm better off being like I was before I met you."

"And Eddie?"

"Who? Your step-brother?" I asked. A look of bewilderment settled on his face. "He told me," I mumbled. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?" I asked.

He crossed his arms. "What side of the story did he give you?"

"What... what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Well... just that how you hate him and always made his life miserable and what not," I said.

"Right," he said, looking down.

Well, that was awkward. "Well, um, I'm gonna go now," I said. I started walking away.

"Wait," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked without turning around.

"Did he say anything to you about his- our mom," he asked. Oh...

I turned around. "She, uh, died."

He looked up at me, shock written across his face, but sadness covering his eyes.

"...I'm sorry," I said, feeling awfully bad for him. "You never knew?"

"No," his voice cracking. "She left with Eddie a few years before."

"Oh," was my smart response.

He walks closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek. "Please, Jasmine. I really need to you to forgive me…"

Oh, so we're back to that now.

I swallowed. "Finnick..."

"Please," he begged. "I've never met anyone who was suffering as much as me. Who I could understand so well. Really. I told you I only have my sister, who actually cares..."

He stares into my eyes, pleading. "It hurts me...it hurts me how you've been mad at me. I hate it."

He let go of his hand, still looking at me waiting for a response, a reaction of some sort.

Honestly speaking, I didn't know what to do. My heart told me to forgive him, but my brain told me not to. I guess...

"Okay, fine," I sighed.

He grinned such a joyful, boyish grin, that I began thinking, 'why the hell didn't forgive him yesterday'.

"Hey, um, I'll see you later okay?" I said, unsurely.

"Where you going?" he asked.

I hesitated and then,"Music room."

"Oh..." he trailed off. I knew he wanted to ask if he could come too but I had a feeling he didn't want to push his luck.

I smiled as I turned away in the direction of the music room. "You can come if you want," I said.

He followed me to the music room. While I was walking there I started to wonder how Eddie was doing. I should check. But I have a sudden urge to get my hands on a guitar.

**Halo by Beyonce**

"_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_They didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound._

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now…_

_It's like I've been awakened._

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel you halo_

_I can see your halo"_

After I finish I look up to find Finnick sitting right next to me, staring at me with a smile on his face.

He tucked some hair behind my ear. "Did I ever tell how extraordinarily amazing you sing?" I blushed causing a chuckle from the complimenter.

"Nope, you never did," I said.

"Well, you're amazing. Better than even your mom, I could say," he said. I smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks!" I said.

"So... anything happen lately?" he asked.

"Lila...she's, uh, still gone," I said. "My mom's even worse today because my aunt's death anniversary is getting near."

"Your aunt?" he asked.

"Primrose," I said, in a small voice. "Primrose Everdeen."

"When is it?" he asked.

"Next week," I told him. "She's always saying how she wants to see someone who knew her before. I mean like before the 74th Hunger Games changed her life. Her dad, her mom... Gale."

"Gale?"

"But that's not possible, is it? Her dad's dead. Grandma won't come to District 12. When we visit, we go to District 4, she never comes here. And Gale... they haven't seen each other since the end of the rebellion. She only really has Greasy Sae to talk to," I said.

The bell rang before I could say more, so I abruptly told him that I'll see him later and then left.

**Rose's POV**

I was walking in the hallway, when I felt someone tug on my two braids. I turned around to see Ethan there.

"Hey!" I said. "Don't do that.

He cocked his head to the side and said, "What did I do?"

"Pull my braids! Ugh that hurts!" I complained. He smirked and then took my hair and observed it. "What are you doing?"

"It's just your one of the few people with blonde hair and bright blue eyes," he said.

"Yeah, uh, my mom was from the merchant side of District 12," I said.

"Your dad?" he asked.

"He- From the Seam," I said simply.

"That explains why your brother looks nothing like you," he said.

"Mhm," was my reply.

"Hey, uh, my mom wanted you to stay for dinner today. You know after the apothecary closes," he said. I usually go home and eat, rather than bother Ethan's mom and eat at his house.

"Um, well, I'll have to tell my brother," I said.

He smiled brightly. "Well, I'll see you afterschool!"

I smiled and nodded, then went to my next class.  
***

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table, away from everyone as usual. Suddenly a looming figure appeared over me.

"Lunch?" a voice asked. Ugh, this had become such a usual routine that everyday for lunch I barely have anything to eat.

I gave Bruce my lunch and grumbled, "Do you want me to starve to death?"

He gave me a lopsided grin. "You won't _starve. _You eat breakfast and dinner, don't you?"

"Besides, your food is so good. You can share some of it, can't you?"

"I gave you all of it," I said. I don't get him. I just don't.

He was going to say something, but then he turned his attention to Ivy who was right now walking in the direction of her table. I watched as Jasmine accidentally bumped into Ivy. Well, not exactly bumped into, more like brushed past. But that's not what Ivy made it seem like. Ivy followed Jasmine to her table. When Jasmine sat down and noticed Ivy for the first time, she looked at Ivy with a hard look.

"What?" she asked, defiantly.

"_You _bumped into me," Ivy said, with such hatred.

"Yeah, so?" Jasmine asked, as if it wasn't a big deal. By this time, it was all eyes on them two. I noticed Ivy, Finnick, and Ethan were the only ones standing. Both Ethan and Finnick, with food in his hand, were making their way over to Jasmine and Ivy.

"So?" Ivy, asked in disbelief. "I don't want someone like _you_ to even touch me."

"Someone like me? Who am I exactly to you? Because I could prove to you damn well that my parents _are indeed _Katniss and Peeta Mellark," Jasmine said. Ivy laughed, mustering all the disbelief she could. But there was something in her laugh, her eyes, that made me question whether her hatred for her was real. And then-

"Even if your parents are them, not saying I believe you, I could very well prove to you that my class is _way _higher than even hobnockers like them," she whispered, nastily. I don't know why she whispered this, because everyone could already hear.

Jasmine stood up. "Did you call my parents hobnockers?"

Ivy's lips twisted into a nasty smile. "They're not your parents, honey. Stop being delusional. And yes, I called Katniss and Peeta _hobnockers._"

Jasmine scoffed. "Hobnockers? I haven't heard that word in about, hmmm, 2 decades!"

"Don't try to act better than me. I told you already. Even if they were your parents, my class is on a whole different level than theirs," Ivy said. I didn't think there was a hidden meaning to that (neither did anyone else in the cafeteria), but for some reason, Jasmine's face turned into an expression of bewilderment. She was confuzzled.

"What do you mean," Jasmine, whispered softly, so softly, that you could barely hear. Ivy smiled, cruelly. But I could tell, it was a mask. Her eyes... her eyes... were apologetic and filled with sadness, pain even. It made it seem like... she was doing this against her will and it took every ounce of her body to act like this.

Jasmine must've seen this because her eyes went to the floor.

"N-n-nothing," Ivy stuttered. It must've been the first time she actually stuttered, because every single person in the room gasped.  
Jasmine looked up and analyzed her face. And then her eyes widened.

"No... no..." she whispered. Ivy looked down.

"Whatever you're thinking. Don't believe it. _Please_," she begged quietly.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asked. Jasmine turned to look at Finnick, who said the comment. Ivy, turned too, but didn't look at Finnick, instead at Ethan, who was standing right next to Finnick.

Ivy looked sad, weary. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, opened them, and then she looked normal again. Her eyes cold and calculating, her face back in a complete mask.

Ivy took her own lunch and dumped it on Jasmine's head, the food seeping into her shirt and ruining her hair. That would take forever to get off. Jasmine gasped. The food consisted of stew, soup, and some kind of sloppy meat.

"Have fun cleaning that," Ivy said, smiling evilly.

"Ivy!" Finnick exclaimed. Finnick raised his tray of food, as if going to dump it on Ivy's head.

I heard gasps, throughout the lunch room. I waited for the food to shower over her head. But that never came. It scattered all over the floor. Ivy had blocked it.

Ethan stepped forward in front of Finnick and slapped Ivy. Across the face. And hard. It immediately started turning a deep red color.

"Holy shit," Ethan hissed. "What the hell was that, V?"

Jasmine, who was helping Finnick wipe food off herself, turned her head shocked at the nickname Ethan used.

"How could you say that. Do _that_," he said gesturing to Jasmine. "To my sister... your own _~~~~~,_" he asked. I didn't quite hear the last part. But it sounded like best friend. But that couldn't be what he said... could it?

Ivy looked at him, her facade completely breaking. Her eyes filled with regret and fear.

"I need to talk to you," he said, through clenched teeth. He grabbed Ivy's wrist and started dragging her to the door leading to the outdoors.

"Wait," she said, quietly. Ethan turned back at her and looked at her questioningly.

She let go of his grasp and walked to Jasmine. She whispered something in Jasmine's ear and left with Ethan, her beautiful blonde- nearly white- hair flying behind her.

Jasmine, quickly grabbed her belongings and ran to the door, the opposite door, leading to the classroom hallways. Finnick, of course, ran after her. As soon as they all left the lunchroom, the room broke out in hushed whispers. I started to get up, to follow my brother and Jasmine, before Bruce pulled me back down.

"Don't," he whispered. "If anyone finds out that you're included in that drama over there, they'll be pestering you. Keep a low profile and go talk to them later."

I decided to listen to him. Because, even if I followed them, I wouldn't be able to do anything, anyway.

So, that left one thought lingering around in my brain. _What's the with Ethan and Ivy?_

_**A/n: Okay, so I was like really unhappy with this story so I kinda just stopped typing and then after awhile I tried to write this chapter but each time it didn't come out right... So yeah, sorry for the reaaaaally late chapter. **_

_**Can I ask a favor of you? I really hate my crappy summary, so if you guys have a better one can you write a summary for me? Pretty please? Please PM message me the summary. :)**_

_**Sooo... anyway review! :D**_

_**BTW, I DO NOT own the song or lyrics of Halo. That's all Beyonce ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

I swung open the door and raced in, Ethan and Ivy following closely behind me.

"Mooooommy. We're home!" Ethan and I sang as we rushed inside and hugged our mom.

Our mom chuckled and messed our hair. "Hey, guys."

"I'm hungry," Ivy whispered to me.

I grinned at her and said,"Me too." We weren't really hungry. It's just that Greasy Sae's cooking was the best. In the world.

"Mommy, I want my food," I said.

"It's on the table," my mom informed. Ethan, Ivy and I rushed to the table and sat down eagerly, scooping as much food as we could in our mouths. It was our regular routine. After we were done, we would run out of our houses and race to the meadow.

I scooped up the last bit of food into my mouth, while Ivy and Ethan were already jumping off their chairs. We all walk to the front door, but once we get there, I yelled, "Race you to the meadow! Last one to reach there has to sing The Hanging Tree song!"

As I finished, I burst off to the meadow, Ethan and Ivy following close behind me. "Aw, that's not fair, Jasmine. We hate singing, so if we lose, it's torture. You love singing, so if you lose, it's not a punishment at all!" Ethan complained as we ran.

I giggled. "Too bad!"

Even at the age of seven, I was a fast runner. I got my mom's blood. I could run, climb, sing, and hunt. And Ethan envied me.

So, of course, I got to the meadow first. Ethan, came in second, and Ivy third.

We sat down in the meadow full of dandelions, Ethan and Ivy out of breath. I wasn't, like obviously.

"That wasn't fair. You guys have the obvious advantage," Ivy said, gasping for breath in between her words.

"What kind of an advantage?" Ethan asked, innocently.

"Hello?! You're parents are like THE head of the rebels. You guys got your parents blood and obviously, you would excel at everything!" Ivy said, waving her arms around like a maniac for emphasis.

I giggled and took out a small camera. "You gotta sing it, Ivy," I said.

She sighed in defeat. "The Hanging tree, right," she asked weakly. I nodded, beaming. We love to tease her. She is an exceptionally horrible singer, that's why we do this. We don't take it to much extreme though.

She started the first lines, gasping for air and singing in a tone deaf-high pitch voice.

_**The Hanging Tree**_

_"Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

By this time, I started singing with her. I put the camera down to sing.

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

Ivy's voice faded away, as I sang louder and clearer, just the way my mom sang it. I didn't quite understand the lyrics, but I still sang it.

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree…."_

Ivy and Ethan beamed as I finished.

Ivy smiled, "Every single day, I am awed by your beautiful voice, Jas."

I smiled at her in thanks.

"Hey, you know that's the only song you sing… Don't you know any other songs?" Ivy asked.

"Well, yeah, of course…" I trailed off.

"Sing it!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Whoa, Okay, okay," I giggled. Hmmm, what should I sing?

Ivy interrupted my thinking, "How many songs do you know?"

"Hmmm, well I learned four from my mom." I answered.

"The Hanging Tree was one of them, right?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I know three more," I answered.

"Then sing two more," Ethan ordered.

"Why?"

"Just because. You sing amazing. We wanna hear," Ivy said.

I smiled at her and said, "Okay."

"So, um, I guess I'll sing this one that my mom used to sing to me when I was little," I said.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head,_

_And closer your sleepy eyes._

_And when again they open, the sun will rise"_

Ethan lied down on the grass and watched the sky, as we both used to when our mom would sing to us. Ivy copied him and did the same.

_"Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard, you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you…"_

I looked at them and lied my head on the grass as I sang the rest.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you…._

_Here is the place…_

_Where I love… you"_

"That's it," I told them.

"Mommy used to sing that to us, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"She doesn't anymore. She doesn't even go near the meadow or the woods anymore," Ethan said.

"Well, yeah, since last month, she would go," I told him. He nodded his head.

"How about the next song?" Ivy asked.

I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, I wanna hear the next one," Ivy said.

"Alright fine," I said, giving in.

"This one's called the Valley Song," I informed.

_"Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_

_Angels in heaven know I love you_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_

_Angels in heaven know I love you"_

I was picking dandelions to bring to my mom and dad while I was singing, and when I look up I see Ethan and Ivy dancing some type of old slow dance. I smile at how cute they look and continue on singing.

_"Build me a castle, forty feet high_

_So, I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by_

_So I can see her, as she rides by._

_Write this letter, containing three lines_

_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_

_"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine"_

_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_

_Angels in heaven know I love you_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_

_Angels in heaven know I love you"_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

I ran from the lunchroom. Of course. I ran out of the school and into the woods.

I have no idea what happened to her. How did she change from my best friend to my worst enemy? I kicked some rocks in frustration and sank to the floor. I heard footsteps behind me.

"It's going to be your second time ditching class," Finnick said, kneeling beside me.

"It doesn't really matter," I mumbled.

He sighed. "Jasmine…"

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Are you PMSing?"

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow ow ow," he said while rubbing it. "Jeez,you punch really hard."

I bit my lip. "Sorry… I didn't mean to do it that hard."

"Yeah, whatever," he said, smiling at me.

I heard a masculine voice say, "Jas."

I looked up to see Ethan there. He looked so out of breath. I gave him a smile, which caused him to bewildered. "Did you run here?"

"Yeah," he said gasping. I chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I said, still smiling at him. Ethan looked at Finnick.

"Hey," Ethan said.

"Hi," Finnick said. "Ethan right?"

"Yeah," Ethan said. Then Ethan looked at me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said. I got up and said to Finnick, "I'll be right back."

I followed Ethan and he took me a good distance away from Finnick.

"So.. what's up?" I asked.

He looked at me in the eye and said, "What did Ivy say to you?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing."

"Jas," he persisted.

"It's nothing, Ethan. I really mean it. It doesn't much," I told him.

"Then why can't you tell me," Ethan asked.

"Because it doesn't matter!" I yelled. He sighed in frustration.

"You're so annoying," he mumbled. I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "_Nothing_."

"Arghh," I said stamping my foot.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "You probably are."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"PMSing," he said laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you say to Ivy?"

"Nothing. She ran away," he said running his fingers through his hair.

I sighed. "Great… I wonder what's up with her."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's acting weirder that usual. Usually she bullies me and whatnot without any remorse or anything. But, lately it seems like she's been apologizing to me and regrets everything she's doing to me," I explained.

"Well, she was your best friend," Ethan said.

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Jas, you should really go back to class," Ethan suggested. I looked at him.

"I don't want to," I said.

He smirked. "Well, you're going to," he commanded. I glared at him and started to walk back to Finnick. I felt a hand touch my arm and I turned back.

"Are we good now?" Ethan whispered, his eyes hopeful.

"Ethan… I can't forgive you that easily," I told him, then I turned back and walked back to where Finnick was sitting.

"Hey," I said, witting next to him.

"Jasmine, you do know we're taking you back to school, right?" Finnick asked, his eyes mocking me.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, groaning. "I still have food all over me," I mumbled.

"Not really. We cleaned most of it off," Finnick said.

"I know, but I still have some," I said.

"Come on," he said getting up and pulling my arm. I struggled to get out of his grasp, then got up on my own.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up on my own, thank you very much," I said. He laughed, then we walked back to school together.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Katniss had picked herself out of her depression, caused by the missing Lila, to be in good spirits when Rose came over for dinner.

There weren't many patients at the apothecary lately, so Katniss barely saw her. She usually did her homework with Ethan during the day.

At about seven, they were going to start dinner, when Jasmine walked in with a guy who had dark hair and grey eyes like Katniss. He could honestly pass as her son...

"Hello, Jasmine," Katniss greeted her.

"... Hi mom," she answered.

"Uh... who's that?" she asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, this is... my hunting partner," Jasmine answered, but it seemed more like a question. Katniss felt a pang in her chest. Hunting partner. It reminded her of-

"Oh, well what's your name?" Katniss asked the boy. Peeta, Ethan, and Rose watched the conversation as if they were watching a movie.

"Finnick..." he said his name slowly, hesitantly and softly, knowing who he was speaking to.

She sighed, "It's nice that your parents named you after him."

Finnick bit his lip, "Yeah."

He looked towards the others. He blinked in confusion and said, "Rose?"

"Hey," Rose said.

"Why..." he trailed off. She looked confused for a second and then bit her lip.

"... I didn't tell you that this was where I worked?" Rose asked.

"No, I think you forgot to mention that tiny little detail," he said, gritting his teeth.

Rose frowned.

Before the conversation advanced Jasmine asked, "Did- Is Lila back?"

Katniss's face showed misery while she shook her head, but she quickly covered it up and asked, "So, how about dinner?"

They ate quite an awkward dinner. With Finnick and Rose shooting furious glances at each other, Jasmine and Ethan looking around uncomfortably, and Katniss lost in thought.  
Peeta, trying to make some conversation, remarked, "You look at lot like Katniss, Finnick."

The mentions of the names brought Katniss back to reality. She smiled, "Yeah, you sure do."

"Well, um, my.. dad was from the Seam," Finnick explained.

"Really? He was from District 12?" Katniss, asked curiously.

Finnick hesitated and then nodded his head.

"Maybe I know him," Katniss urged. Peeta was speculating Finnick. He furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Maybe," Finnick said shortly. "You know, he's coming back to District 12 tomorrow."

"What district was he in?" Peeta asked.

"District 2," he answered, without thinking. Rose, who had been looking at her food the whole time, looked up.

"Finnick," Rose said.

"What?" Finnick asked annoyed.

"This conversation completely messed up our plan for staying completely as far away as possible from this family," Rose hissed.

Finnick's hands went into a fist. "We completely messed it up the day we met Ethan and Jasmine."

"I know, but seriously you didn't have to-," Rose started.

"Primrose, just shut up," Finnick said angrily. "You do know that they're right here."

Finnick muttered something nonsensical under his breath.

"Did you call her Primrose?" Katniss asked, her tone hushed.

"Rose is her nickname," Finnick said shortly.

"People name their children after soldiers... but I've never heard any named after my sister..." Katniss said.

"My dad named us after the people that died who were most important to Katniss Everdeen," Finnick said, his voice quiet.

"Mellark. Katniss Mellark," Ethan said.

"Who... was your dad exactly?" Katniss asked.

Peeta answered for her, "Sometimes you could be such a hard-headed," Katniss shot him a look. He sighed. "Gale. Gale's their father."

* * *

_**A/n: Omg! Big shocker... NOT. Lolz xD**_

_**It's not supposed to be a shocker so yeah :P**_

_**Starting from the next chapter (or the one after)... The war will be starting. So prepare for some deaths...**_

_**I had no one PM me a summary :( Please do if you have one because I hate mine :/**_

_**Well, bye-bye... AND REVIEW pleaaaaaase!**_

_**REVIEW :)**_

**v**

**v**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss's POV**

"...Gale?" I asked breathlessly, feeling as if the oxygen had been taken out of my lungs. I hadn't heard that name being spoken in years. Not really. But the fact that he'll be coming to District 12 tomorrow completely knocked me off guard.

"Why is he coming to District 12?" I asked, monotonously.

"We're not sure… he always says that he's going to come back, but he never does," Finnick said.

"But he's coming tomorrow," Rose mumbled.

I hesitated for a long moment and asked, "What time?" I sensed Peeta's eyes on me, but I didn't look his way.

"I don't know really," Finnick said.

"Oh…" I trailed off. I knew I had so many emotions at the moment, but I didn't dare let myself think it. Instead, I shut it out and stared blankly at one spot.

I heard the conversation change to the crimes in Panem. I tuned out, just trying not to think about anything.

* * *

I woke up at about 3 in the morning in my bedroom. I was confused and then I realized I must've fallen asleep and someone must've brought me here.

I quietly pick myself up and out of my bed and walk quietly, but quickly to the door. I walked out of the bedroom and walked to the front door. I had no idea what I was doing, but I tend to do that often. I opened the door and walked into the night. A cold but nice gust of wind blew in my way. It was refreshing in a way. I walked absentmindedly to wherever my feet would lead me. I ended up at my old house.

It still lay in ruins from the bombing in the revolution. I walked into the whatever was left of it. Looking at the bed I used to share with my sister, the kitchen table, the kitchen, and the rest of it. The moonlight lit up the charred cluster of the ruins of my house. Scratch that… Old house. The last time I came here was after the Quarter Quell when I made it a condition to the District 13 authorities. It's been such a long time...

I shake my head. No, this won't do. Too many memories. I abruptly turn away from my house and walk- no- _run_ away. Running to wherever my footsteps take me. Running _away_, as usual. That's what I've been doing these days, ignoring and running away from my past. I mentally curse myself for being so weak.

Sometimes I wonder… why I'm still alive. Why people went through such trouble to _keep _me alive. I hate it. I want to die, I'm no use in this world. I only stay here for others, otherwise I would've tried suicide countless times.

I run through the meadow, the cold air slapping me as I went. It was pretty cold now, even though it would be spring soon. But I kept going, not even minding the cold air.

Before I realized where I was going, I had already reached to the place that I was already subconsciously going to.

Our place. The rock ledge that overlooks the valley. And he's there, just like I thought he would be. _Gale._

His dark figure stands, watching the valley, his back to me. The moon right in front of him, so that I could see his tall, muscular figure, his straight black hair swaying in the wind.

"You know what's pathetic?" I ask, aloud, meaning for him to hear.

"What?" he asks, a playful tone in his voice. No surprise in his voice, he heard me approach.

"That I still missed you even though you might've _killed_ Prim," I stated, while he turned around slowly.

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever. His eyes show a mixture of happiness, hurt, betrayal, and so much more. "I've missed you too," he whispered, finally.

"Then why haven't you come back for like 18 years?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down, "I don't know."

He looked back up to see my response. And, despite all that's happened between us, I ran to him, and threw my arms around him. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in my hair. And that's when I realized how cold it was outside, his body was warm, it shield me against the freezing cold. So, when he let go, I immediately felt the impact of the freezing air around me.

Gale smirked. "Are you cold?"

"No," I said sarcastically. "I'm shivering because it's-," I started and then realized Gale had taken off his coat and put it on me. "Thanks," I mumbled, taking it gratefully.

"So, what are you doing here at 3 in the morning?" he asked, smiling.

"Actually, I have no idea," I murmured. He chuckled. I shot him a look.

He shakes his head, "Oh, Catnip, I worry about you."

I sighed. We drifted to quite an awkward silence.

"Um, so I'm gonna go back and get some.. sleep," I said, taking off the jacket.

"Good luck with that," he said. "And it's alright, I'll take the jacket later."

"Thanks," I said.

"Mhm," he replied. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Catnip," he called out.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

He bit his lip, "Never mind."

"Okay," I said, cautiously.

He smiled, "Good night."

I made an effort to smile, but it didn't work. "Good night," I whispered, I'm pretty sure he heard me.

I turned around and fast walked back to the house. The guilt was drowning me. I know I hurt him. I hurt him so badly. Yet, how could act so nice? It confused me. And it made me hate myself even more. I took deep breaths, stopping in the middle of the woods.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 35 years old. I live in District 12. I led the rebellion I'm a very famous person. Everyone should hate me. Why doesn't everyone hate me? I should be dead. Why aren't I dead?

I realized this was _still _not working, so I stopped and ran. Ran, just ran. _Why am I running?_

* * *

_**A/n: Okay, so this is the reunion of Gale and Katniss. And trust me when I say this: This story is just beginning :) Yup, I'm planning on making this pretty long. I'll probably split this into two fanfics.**_

_**Anyway! I updated in two weeks! Hoorah! :) It's getting harder for me to update, because of school and activities and such.. So yeah. Please don't give up on this, though. ;( I know that sometimes when I read a story and it takes too long to update, I just stop reading it… So please don't? K? :)**_

_**Well, in this chapter, I showed you Katniss's mental condition, she's still pretty hurting. And in the next chapter, you'll get a surprise! Not a good one though… the event in the next chapter will start the actual plot of the story :) Oh! Lila's coming back in the next chapter! Hoorah! Okay, Imma stop my blabbering….**_

_**REVIEW! PLEASE?**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss's POV**

I didn't go home after the meeting with Gale. I just couldn't. I don't know why. I ran to the ruins of my old house and sat there in the middle. I pulled my legs up and buried my face in my I cried. I must've looked like a child, but it doesn't matter.

I stayed there for hours and when I finally got up and started going back it was about mid-afternoon.

When I walked into my house, I found that no one was home- the kids were at school, of course, Lila was still missing, and Peeta had probably gone to the bakery.

I sighed. What should I do now? I sat down on the couch and _tried _to entertain myself with some television. But I never liked watching shows on there. Besides, nothing from the Capitol was on, since they blocked any communication to us districts. It was all news from President Paylor and the other officials from the districts that still communicated with us. I clicked the Tv off and buried my face in my hands.

I heard the front door creak slightly open and I immediately lifted my head to see who it was.

It was Lila. My dear sweet Lila. She was sweating like she'd been in the sun all day. Her clothes had been ruined and her hair was messed up, it would take forever to take the knots out of that.

"Where have you been?!" I scolded, finally regaining my voice.

"Uhm, well…" she started. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I thought you said that you'll 'be back soon'," I said.

"Sorry, it got late and… I found this…city..," she mumbled.

"Lila…" I said, quietly. She looked up at me. "Go to your room."

"Mom, I'm hungry though," she said.

"Go to your room!" I said, strictly. "And don't leave. You're grounded."

"W-what? Why?" she asked, surprise in her tone.

"Do you know how worried we were? You are not leaving the house!" I yelled.

"B-but… the city… Ameena… a-and the ships," she said. It didn't make sense to me.

"Just go. I'll bring you some food," I said. I got up and walked past her and started for the kitchen.

"But I need to go back!" she yelled.

I turned around and told her strictly, "You are not going anywhere! You'll stay in your room like a good little girl and you will **not **sneak out!"

She crossed her arms defiantly, "And what if I don't listen to you?"

I was going to say something but the front door opened.

"Hey," Peeta said as he entered. And then he noticed Lila. His face broke into a huge smile. He ran over and hugged her. "Lila…you're back."

He let go of her and looked at her. "Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, cutting off their reunion. "Go to your room Lila. NOW."

Peeta looked at Lila, then me. "What happened."

"I'm punishing her for going out," I said.

"Katniss-," he started.

"Just go, Lila," I said. Lila, looked down, and then slowly, sulking, she walked to her room. "And I don't want you trying to convince me not to punish her."

Peeta tried again. "Katn-,"

"I'm going out," I said, interrupting him. I walked past him and opened the door. "Make sure she doesn't get out of her room."

"Fine," he said, sighing again.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I walked out and closed the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short... I have the next chapter written on paper, but I don't know how long it will take to type it. Give me maximum 2 days :)**_

_**Sorry, I didn't update in so long... I have a lot of excuses, but I know you guys don't want to hear it xD**_

**_Hoped you liked this chapter... review and tell me what you think of it!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This is the next morning after the last chapter…**_

**Jasmine's POV**

I was getting ready to go hunting in the morning when I heard someone knocking urgently at the door. Grabbing a muffin that my dad made, I ran to the door and opened it.

"Jas," Finnick breathed. He looked out of breath and I thought he might've ran here.

"Yeah? I thought we were supposed to meet in the woods," I said.

He ignored me and started to speak, "Every time in the morning before I go out for hunting, I check on Rose while she's sleeping. So, I didn't see her in bed today, so I woke my dad. We looked around the house, but she wasn't anywhere. My dad told me to check here, while he checks somewhere else..."

"Okay... So I'll check if she's here, though I highly doubt it," I said.

I left him at the door to check the rest of the house. I checked the other rooms before I went for the bedrooms. I don't know why but I checked my parent's bedroom. They were both asleep, Lila in the middle of both of them. I smiled, happy to see Lila back and safe, and quickly went to look in my brother's bedroom. I kicked his door open.

"Ethan?" I called out. I frowned; He wasn't in the room. I checked the whole house, so that meant he wasn't at home at all. He usually wasn't awake this early in the morning. I ran back to the front door. "She's not here. Ethan's not here either." He gave me a puzzled look. " I have no idea where they are."

"Do you think they're together?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

I shrugged. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door, "Come on, let's look for them."

"Hunting?"

"We'll have to put that off," he said, making his pace faster.

We looked for them for a long time. Eventually it was time for school, so mom and dad said they'll continue to look for them, while we go to school.

So we left to school.

* * *

\Ethan and Rose both weren't at school and as the day dragged on, I became more and more worried.

As the school day went on, I slowly found out that Ivy was absent. Something that never happened before.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I spent the rest of the day trying to put it together. And at the end of the day, a few minutes before the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, I found out.

I was in history class, a class that I actually enjoyed, learning about our people's history. All of the school televisions had turned on. Actually, all of the televisions in the entire district turned on. I could tell because I could hear music outside of the classroom, and outside the school. It was the music that signaled an important announcement.

"Hello, Panem!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone in the classroom stared, surprised at the screen. They recognized the voice. It was Ivy.

"Welcome to the re-continued Hunger Games! The 76th Hunger Games. This one's very special... we have important from each of the districts."

"We... never had a reaping," I heard someone say.

The bell rang, but no one moved. We stared fixedly at the screen. The screen showed pictures of the tributes of each district. They were already in the arena . The cameras closed in on each of their faces, each of them terrified.

They said the names. Only some stood out. Cassy from District 1. Racquel from District 2. Asuna and Matheus from District 5. Little Sydney from District 11... And Ethan and Primrose from District 12.

I couldn't breathe. I felt sick. How could they...?

Ivy continued to speak and it took every ounce of my willpower to listen to what she was saying. "Each of you will be fighting to survive. If one is standing after all the others die, you will be able to come out of the arena. If you refuse to fight and have one victor, then all who's left will be bombed. You have three weeks deadline for one victor. If there's no by then, then bombed you will be. Happy 76th Hunger Games... and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The TV zoomed out and showed the location they were stuck at. It was a cluster of different main islands surrounded by some smaller ones surrounded by an ocean of water.

I knew that place! I saw a similar picture in an old textbook they found from before the rise of Panem. I just couldn't put my finger on the place.

All of the televisions shut off, the blackness back upon the screen. I was surprisingly the first one up and standing and out of the classroom, even out of the school.

I ran, though I wasn't sure where I was running to. I reached the square and saw my parents. Mom was frozen to the spot, Gale and dad trying to comfort her, but I knew no words were getting to her.

I was just about to run to her, when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Eddie," I hissed. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he warned, glancing behind me at my parents.

"Edd-," I started.

"Jas," Finnick called breathlessly.

My head turned towards him. His hands were at his knees and he was hunched over, breathing hard.

He looked up, his grey eyes wild. "We have to save them."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

\I didn't know that Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were running towards us.

"Why..." Eddie trailed off. And then I noticed the sky. There were planes overhead.

"Obliterate district 12," a female robotic voice instructed. "The Mellark and Hawthorne family must not survive."

Katniss grabbed my hand, Peeta grabbed Eddie's, and Gale, Finnick's.

"Peeta and Eddie go to the schools and get as many people as you can and head to the woods," my mom screamed as she ran, with me trailing behind, towards the woods, Gale and Finnick following along.

* * *

_**A/n: Review pretty please? For me? :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


End file.
